


The light of these moments

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Playlist, Samwena, The Midnight Sun, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: AU. Rowena, a woman who can only go out when the lights go down and Sam, a young man at law school who surfs fall in love and now they have to fight to enjoy every moment they still have.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While watching 2018 Midnight Sun, I decided to write this Samwena. Enjoy please.  
> If you don't ship, stay away.

_Cause I only lose my mind_

_When I ain't got you_

_And how can I win_

_When I'm always bound to lose_

**Lose my mind-Dean Lewis**

Rowena Macleod was ready to go to bed in her nightdress, her red hair falling in soft curls against her back while her green eyes shone as she opened the curtain from the window of the living room a little with er fingers, looking down.

In the light pink sky the first ray of lights were starting to show over the beach that was only meters from the building and there, in the third floor where was her apartment the redhead could see a handsome man, tall and with broad shoulders, brown hairs a little longer and she knew he had a calm smile on his face as he carried his surfboard with him.

"Hi, Samuel..."

Sam Winchester and her lived in the same building but they'd never met. Al last not him because as Rowena liked to think, she'd been stalking the man for two years, it was her guilty pleasure and drove her crazy.

She always watched him pass by from her window, she knew his routine. Sometimes at night when he'd be returning with his brother from some party and he used too much flannel returning from work and there'd been a time when she'd been very worried seeing with his shoulder bandaged and his anguished face and the she bought him some lavander bath salts and asked Charlie to deliver them because she knew it'd help him to relax.

She remembered seeing him laughing with his friends, seeing his handsome face everyday after the breaking dawn when he'd carry his surfboard and that calm face would always make her heart beat fast.

But she could never watch him surf because with the breaking dawn the sunlight could be fatal to her. Rowena then sighed with a small smile at seeing him entering the water and she closed the curtains.

Rowena was born with a rare decease nicknamed by XP, it meant she couldn't be exposed to the sun due a sensibility she had to the sunlight, which could bring her other complications and then, kill her.

But although she had never left her house at the day light, gone to school with everybody else or dance, something she loved so much, the redhead enjoyed her life. Since she'd been a child she'd a family that loved her very much, including her younger sister Charlie, who was 21 and, after graduating online the 22 years old woman now worked at home in her computer making designers to a sport magazine.

Even after the death of their parents two years ago, she hadn't been discouraged and now she and her sister loved together in that apartment in the Sussex Country and even if they argued and annoyed each other, Charlie was the best sister in the world, a little crazy with her plans of arranging her sister dates as much as Rowena didn't want and would kick them out with a dangerous look.

And every night after the sunset, it was the moment Rowena felt free and would leave the apartment and go to a small dance studio in downtown for an hour to practice. She loved to dance and always record her choreography but she didn't show to anyone beside her sisters and if anyone find out her cellphone where there was a playlist entitled 'Sam Winchester' with ass the songs that made her think about him, she knew she'd blush until she died from shame.

"Rowena did you stay awake waiting for Sam, you crazy?" Charlie left her bedroom, her short red hair a mess while she smirked to her older sister, who rolled her eyes at her.

"I didn't, Charlene." Charlie groaned at hearing her sister call her by her full name to provoke, she hated being called like that. "I was just..."

But Rowena couldn't think in a good lie to told her and at seeing her sister laughing, she grabbed a pillow and threw it against her chest before they two sat in the couch and Charlie out an arm around the other redhead.

Charlie, even being a years younger and acted like she didn't care about what people thought was very mature, even having a collection of Hermione Granger dolls, who she loved. Rowena and her sister Charlie although having red hair were very different.

Charlie was a geek and had been studying computer engineering while Rowena liked to dance and was more stylish but they two loved each other very much and all that Charlie wanted was Rowena to find someone to make her happy, even with the XP, which could evolve, but she refused to think about that, Rowena was everything to her.

"But serious, you should talk to the majestic and charming Sam Winchester, he lived in the same building as we, you two could bump in the corridor at night and go on a date."

"You know I can... Not having the XP." Rowena sighed and threw her had back against the couch. She wished so much she could talk to him but then, what would happen? Would she said she couldn't leave her place during the day because the sunlight could kill her? Sam was handsome and gentle, he could get himself a less complicated girl.

"You don't need to tell him about the decease in the first date." Charlie told her softly, caressing her shoulder and then, she smirked to provoke her: "If you don't talk to him I'll come up with an excuse just to make him come here be face to face with you, red."

"If you do that, I'll cast a spell to make all your Hermione dolls disappear." Rowena threatened her with an mystic look and then, they two laughed.

When they had been younger Rowena would watch the kids from her age cast scared looks toward her window and one day Charlie had revealed that it was because they thought Rowena was some kind of vampire that couldn't leave the house in the daylight.

Back there Twilight hadn't been written yet so the redhead wasn't very fond of vampires, but there was Harry Potter so in the Halloween she'd dressed herself as a witch and appeared in her window, wrinkling her nose the the girls down there on the street and raising a wand as if ti cast a spell on them, what had made another rumor start. That she was a witch and, although it had been lonely sometimes, Rowena would have fun always appearing carefully with the sunlight on the window and making some witch poses knowing that every day their would pass by there to see if Rowena would show up.

Rowena then went to bedroom because she had only three hours before having to start to work on the next edition of the 'Soul of the sport' magazine and she fell on her bed, grabbing her cellphone and staring at the song which had been in her mind all day while she'd been waiting for Sam and she smiled amused thinking in a new choreography, before she turned to the left side and fell asleep.

It was almost 8am and Sam Winchester was laying on the sand beside his surfboard after finishing surfing and now he was enjoying some sunlight before going to his internship. He loved being there closer to the sea and feeling in peace, while he was in the summer break.

The handsome 22 years old man studied in the Law School and used to participate in surf competitions, a sport he loved but since the accident where he'd hit his shoulder against a rock, he'd abandoned the competitions after hearing it'd be difficult for him to come back so now, he only surfed as a hobby, as much as he missed competing.

The strong man then brushed away his wet hair from his forehead when then a shadow appeared over him and Sam saw it was his older brother Dean, who was smiling.

"Hey Sammy..."

Dean was 26 years old and Sam had been living with him since he'd argued with their father and he loved his brother who had always protect him and they always got very well, even if his older brother was a womanizer and carefree. Dean was very faithful to his family and owned a bar along with his best friend, Castiel.

"Hi Dean." And Sam then sat on the sand and his brother sat over the surfboard with a huge smile:

"So tonight we're gonna do an open bar with a new DJ and guess who will be there?"

"Lisa?" Sam asked frowning and Dean rolled his eyes at the answer.

Lisa had been his most serious girlfriend, but she'd always been complaining because he was always with his brother or Castiel so she'd broken up with him. Sam had been very annoyed at her because as much as his brother had shown he was okay, he'd been devastated for weeks while Sam and Castiel tried to make him move on. But Sam knew his brother still thought about her, although in the past weeks he'd seen that slowly Castiel and his brother had started to get closer.

"No, Jessica. And she's still single." And Dean smiled to his brother who stared at him in surprise. Jessica Moore had been his girlfriend since college but after his accident the couple had started arguing a lot and the blond then broke up with him.

He hadn't seen her in almost a year and even if he wasn't in love with her anymore Sam felt a little nervous about seeing her again and imagined what would be waiting fro then that night.

"Are you going?" Dean insisted putting an arm around his shoulder, smiling. He just wanted to see Sam happy and if Jessica was his happiness, then it was okay.

"Okay, I'll go." Sam smiled to his brother and they two than got up, leaving the beach toward their building in front of the beach and when Sam stared distractedly to the third floor he saw for a brief moment a young woman with long red hair staring at him from a small gap in the curtain, before she closed it and he became curious for a moment. It wasn't the first time he'd felt like someone was watching him from the window.

Although they lived in the fifth floor, Sam had visited a fried from the third last month and he'd seen a redhead girl with short hair and she had thrown him a smirk, before entering her apartment. She didn't look like the same person he'd just seen now and he got intrigued with the mystery before Dean started talking about the new drinks he had created with Castiel and Sam forgot about the woman.

Rowena stretched herself in the desk in her bedroom while she stared at the computer. She'd finished the designer of the page of a interview about the local gymnasts and she was satisfied with its look she'd chosen and then she sent it to her boss to approve.

Her eyes then turned to her cellphone seeing it was 6pm and she deserved a break. She wanted to go to the studio to relax rehearsing the new choreography she'd been thinking about so she went to the bathroom to get ready.

Putting a light gray coat over her clothes the redhead grabbed her bag and the left the bedroom and found Charlie, who had returned from her internship and now was watching the marathon of Games of Thrones with a bucket of popcorn and when the younger saw her sister, she asked:

"Are you sure you don't want to give this tv show a chance?"

"They are barbarians." Rowena wrinkled her nose. The only TV show they seemed to agree to watch together were Grey's Anatomy as Charlie had a crush on Meredith Grey and Vampire Diaries as it had Bonnie who was a witch and Rowena thought she was fabulous.

"Says the woman who used to dress as a witch to scare some kids." Charlie provoked her while laughing and Rowena ignored her. "And then look at Kit, doesn't him look like Sam Winchester with all those muscles and size?"

"I hate you."

"Are you going to practice?" Charlie's eyes saw her bag and smiled to her sister, who nodded with a smile too.

"I thought about a new choreography."

"Really you should post your videos on the Youtube, they are incredible."

"But it's just a hobby." As much as Rowena loved dancing, she couldn't go to competitions or the presentations as the rehearsals were always during the day and, she wasn't ready to show her videos to anyone. Her face then became softer and she messed her sister's hair. "But thanks for the praise."

"You're welcome. Take care red."

And Rowena nodded leaving the apartment to walk into the night, toward the dance studio which was in the commercial area of the city.

Sam was sat in a bench a little far from the others with a bottle of beer on his hand while he watched Gabriel and Nikki chatting with some girls before the first kissed one of them. Sam felt a little tired to join his friends because the day had been exhaustive in his internship and his shoulder had been bothering him a little from the effort from that morning but he smiled when Gabriel approached him.

"Hey big Sam, why are you here alone?" Gabriel was like a younger version of Dean, but Gabriel and him had been best friends for years as they studied together at Law School.

"Just a little tired, Gab. And who is your new girlfriend?" Sam pointed the girl with curly hair who was smiling toward Gabriel while she talked to her friend.

"Let's not talk about me." He replied gesturing with his hand and smiling at his friend and then looking toward the bar. "Jessica's there, why don't you two talk a little?"

"We talked." He admitted shaking his head with a tired look on his face while remembering about his meeting with the blond early when he'd arrived there.

Things had been odd between them when they started talking and when he'd told her he was happy for seeing she seemed well Jessica had only smiled, shaking her shoulders and then she'd asked if he was thinking about returning to the surf competitions without even wanting to know how he'd been feeling or if he was ready for that.

"But she's changed too much, seemed more interested of I was going to start competing again."

"Maybe... Deep down she's always been like that, selfish but you were too much in love with her to realize that." His friend suggested carefully because although Jessica was beautiful Gabriel always thought she was selfish but as Sam loved her, he hadn't wanted to ruin their relationship.

"Maybe. I was blind." Sam agreed, finishing his beer then and he got up wanting to leave there and take a breath outside so he put a hand over Gabriel's shoulder. "Hey, I'm gonna take a walk, see you tomorrow."

Sam then started walking with his hands on his pockets through the streets that were still crowed with people as it was only 9pm and he was watching some showcases, distracted without looking for anything in special, just wanting to to think.

His eyes then found the showcase of a small dance studio which the dance room was faced to the street and his hazel eyes were surprise to see the most beautiful woman in the world.

She had her red hair tied in a ponytail, her fair skin contrasting with the pink lipstick she wore and her green eyes were very outlined. She was moving her arms delicately in the song's rhythm. She seemed oddly familiar to him and then when he saw that she was now looking back at him through the glass seeming shocked, frowning he decided to go inside. He needed to talk to her.

Rowena had been so concentrated in her dance while listening to the music and putting every feeling she had on it, spinning and moving her arms that it had taken her some time to realize that Sam Winchester, that Sam had been watching her from outside the showcase and her eyes widened in shock, almost slipping and then she saw him smile in surprise, going toward the entrance.

"Bullocks, I need to get out of here..." She murmured in panic, she couldn't meet with him but before she could reach her bag, the man was at the room's door.

"Hey..." The man seemed a little embarrassed as he waved to her from the door, trying to decide if he should take off his shoes or not to step on the floor of the dance room and he smiled at her nervous face, so beautiful and with her in front of him now he could see how smaller than him she was, although he had always been tall and strong.

"H-hi!" Rowena ran a hand though her ponytail trying to decide if she should free her hair or not when then she remembered she was still dressed in her black leotard and she felt her face burn. She hated when she lost control and then she heard his voice for the first time so hoarse and gently as he took of his shoes:

"Do we know each other? I got the impression that I've seen you before."

"No! That would be impossible!" She was so nervous now that she was finally closer to Sam, talking with her crush of two years and how handsome he was this closer and giant too and she giggled, more nervous.

"I'm Sam Winchester and I saw you dancing and wanted to tell you that you're beautiful. Dancing." Sam quickly added not wanting to make her more nervous and then he saw a beautiful expression on her face, smiling at his praise.

"Rowena Macleod. And thanks."

He extended his hand toward her and when the redhead touched his hand both felt an electric discharge run through their bodies and Rowena's eyes lowered to their hands watching hers disappearing under his, so huge but soft.

"So you study here?" Sam asked curiously but he couldn't take from his mind the though she seemed familiar and the redhead nodded, looking around before staring at him.

"I do. Not professionally of course, but I love to dance, it makes me feel so free."

"It was the same feeling I used to have when I was surfing, before..."

"The accident?" She asked and then she parted her lips in shock as Sam frowned, surprise and suspicious.

"How do you know?

"A... a friend of mine told me about someone called Sam who was a good surfer but suffered an accident." She quickly lied and he seemed to believe in that, giving her a small smile and then, wanting to talk more to her and get to know her, he asked:

"Do you wanna get some coffee?" As much as Rowena wanted to accept it and be with Sam, she couldn't because getting involved with him meant hurting him and she didn't want that,

"I need to be home soon, I promised my sister we would watch the new episode of Grey's Anatomy together." It wasn't completely a lie but she knew Charlie would kill her if she found out she'd ran from Sam.

"What about tomorrow? I don't have work so I was thinking of surfing, you could show up on the beach."

And seeing some strands of hair slipping from her ponytail and falling over her forehead Sam raised a hand toward her face and gently brushed away them while he watched her face flush and his heart leap in a way it had never happened with Jessica.

Rowena felt her face flush even more, her body melting under his touch as his hand brushed her hair so gently, his touch so warm and Rowena frowned while she opened a small smile. How she wanted to feel the sun on her face with the sea breeze, to be with Sam Winchester and it was in moments like that she hated her decease.

"I can't go out during the day."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a witch." She smirked to provoke him and she saw him raise an eyebrow, amused at her answer and then Rowena grabbed her bag in a hurry, knowing if she didn't get out of there she wouldn't be able to resist Sam. "I need to go now."

And then she ran away with her heart beating fast as she threw her coat over her shoulders, with thousand of thoughts in her mind at that meeting and Sam turned around, running after her in confusion.

"Wait!"

But Rowena was already outside and he sighed in frustration because although she had ran, it seemed she'd enjoyed being with him just like him enjoyed their little moment together and then he entered the room again to grab his shoes when then he saw she had forgotten her cellphone over the table beside the speaker and he approached, holding the device and he smiled in surprise at seeing what there was there, his face flushing slight. Decidedly he needed to find that little witch who had messed with his head.

"I'll find you, Rowena..."

' **Sam Winchester' Playlist**

1-Lose my mind

2-Reasons

3-Without you

4-It's not about angels

5-Waves

6-Just a little bit of your heart

7-Stay with me

8-The night we met

9-Summertime sadness

10-Please don't say you love me

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. I do hope you like this chapter... Summer will catch fire.  
> Leave comments and kudos please.  
> And if you don't ship Samwena stay away.

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby you're the best_

**Summertime sadness-Lana Del Rey**

Rowena was at home still flushed from her meeting with Sam but also frustrated as she searched thought her bag, taking out everything from inside it. She had forgotten her cellphone at the studio but she didn't want to return there and end up bumping in Sam again so now she was staring at her sister, who was rolling her eyes at the older's drama.

"Relax red... The studio's owner must have kept it. And then he wouldn't understand if he saw you playlist called 'Sam Winchester'." And seeing the panic face of her sister Charlie paused the TV and stared at her suspiciously. "What happened at the studio to make you return so early and in a hurry?"

"Nothing." Rowena crossed her arms against her chest, staring back at her sister with a look that could make men who'd try their lucks with her at night run, but it didn't work with Charlie, she was immune.

The only thing in the world that could make Rowena nervous was her crush on Sam Winchester and a plan started to foam in Charlie's mind, who tried to hide her Cheshire smile while her sister said impatiently:

"Just hand me your cellphone so I can call mine."

"The new Grey's episode is about to start. Why don't you go make us more popcorn while I make the call?"

And when Rowena went to the kitchen still frustrated and murmuring something under her breath Charlie gabbed her cellphone and ran to her bedroom, calling her number. And in the other side of the line it wasn't some gentleman's voice, but someone younger which left Charlie more curious.

"Hello, it's Charlie, who's with my sister cellphone?"

"Are you Rowena's sister? I'm Sam Winchester and I bumped into her in the dance studio but she forgot her cellphone there."

Charlie punched the air in victory and then she said with a big smile:

"That's my sister... Always nervous around giant boys..."

"W-what?" In the other side Sam had his back against the showcase, feeling his face flush at her words and started asking himself what was with these Macleod sisters and their mysteries. How did Charlie know about his appearance?

"Anyway the thing is that my sister is desperately after her cellphone and I don't say that only because of her songs and... Well, she need it back."

Sam was ashamed to tell her that accidentally he had seen the playlist with Rowena's favorite songs and that for some reasons had his name on it just making him suspect that she did know him. But he wasn't angry quite the opposite, he felt attracted to Rowena and he wanted to know her better but she seemed to be running from him.

"I'll return it back... But on her hands."

"I like you." Charlie laughed and as much as she knew her sister would be furious when she found out about her plan, she knew too that it'd make her happy. "Can you came and drop it at our apartment tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Okay, tomorrow morning I'll text you the address."

In the next afternoon Rowena was in front of her computer and although she had work to do, she couldn't get her mind on it while her computer played one of her favorite songs. It was summer, it was hot and her mind was still in the previous night and on her meeting with Sam.

She buried her fingers in her red curls still feeling Sam's big fingers brushing her hair, his smell of woody and even if she didn't like flannel he looked handsome in them and as much as she didn't want to admit, she'd been dreaming of feelings his arms around her and she sighed.

"Ah Samuel..."

The bell door rang and Rowena knew it must be the studio's owner with her phone and she stood up, readjusting her red skirt over her black sleeved blouse she enjoyed using at home and then she walked through the door in her red sockets as the floor from the apartment was a little cold.

When she opened the door, her hand fell and Rowena's lips parted in shock and then when Sam raised his hand to wave at her with a beautiful smile, she closed the door on his face and leaned against it, running a hand through her messy curls. Charlie would pay for that.

The redhead's heart was beating faster and she knew it was horrible of her leaving him outside and ignore him because as much as he lived closer in the fifth floor, he had came there just do deliver her cellphone and the smile he'd given her had melted her.

Taking a deep breath Rowena combed her hair with her fingers, staring at her clothes she used only home but that were pretty and then she raised her hand toward the door knob, opening it.

Sam was surprise when Rowena had closed the door on his face but he wasn't going to leave. He could see that she had seemed surprise too in seeing him there and it had been only a reaction to that so he waited patiently for the redhead who had been in his mind. She was beautiful and, a mystery.

In that afternoon when Charlie had sent him a text with their address the man had been shocked to find out the lived in the same building. How could they live in the same building and never met each other? The redhead who had smiled from him in the corridor must be Charlie and then the one he saw in the window in the previous morning, Rowena and then everything started to make sense.

Rowena must have seen him many tomes then, making him suspect if it hadn't been her who sent him some lavander bath salts when he'd been injured because they had the same sweet scent as he had smelled on her when she'd opened the door. But why had she ran from him?

And then when the door opened again and Rowena gave space for him to get inside, a little embarrassed Sam smiled to calm her while he entered the apartment and stopped in front of Rowena feeling even bigger in front of the short redhead who had her arms crossed her chest and then she asked softly and a little nervous:

"So it was with my sister that you talked to, right?"

"Yeah. Charlie, she seemed cool." He told her with a smile and then he took her cellphone from his pocket and give it back to her, their fingers brushing together and she closed her eyes for a moment at his touch and she asked:

"You didn't look what you shouldn't right?"

"Only the playlist that for some reason had my name on it." Sam told her amused, smirking and Rowena opened her eyes in shock with her face flushing, looking even more beautiful to Sam and she poked at his chest with her index finger, trying to look outraged, but she was nervous:

"You... You giant in flannel, I can't believe it!" And then she covered her face and turned her back to him extremely embarrassed and afraid of what he'd think about her. He must think she was crazy. "Bullocks, that's so embarrassing..."

Sam thought she looked cute all nervous and exasperated at the same time and his heart started beating fast at being called 'giant'. From all the nicknames his friends had given him like Moose, as Crowley liked to call him back in the school but somehow 'giant' had conquered him. Because it's creator was conquering his heart.

"I don't see nothing wrong in that..." Sam told her gently and then he put a hand over her shoulder, turning her to him and he smiled with affection to the redhead: "Little witch..."

Rowena stared at him in surprise and then she smiled, shaking her head to him while her heart beat faster as he kept his hand over her shoulder and she said:

"You must be as crazy as me for not seeing anything wrong in someone having a play-list entitled with your name and who's been stalking y-Bullocks."

Rowena was confidant about many things, she was great at convincing her boss about her ideas, to make the men at the studio ran from her when they'd try to ask her out and to get discounts just battering at the shops but Sam Winchester seemed to mess with her head and put down all her walls of protection and she lowered her head, ashamed.

"I knew it..." Sam murmured with a beautiful smile, his hand touching her chin and raising it gently so she could stare at him and he caressed her to calm her. "Hey, it's okay..."

"This is the most humiliating moment of my whole life..." She murmured and she stared at him with her face flushed, but she seemed to relax slow not only because of his touch but with the smile he was giving her and he admitted:

"This is one of the most incredible moments of my life."

"Why?" She frowned slightly, staring at his hazel eyes which shone as he replied with sincerity:

"Because a beautiful woman who I want to ask out not only has been watching me for years but also has a play list with my name." And it was true.

No other girl or women, nor even his former girlfriend had made him something like that and that warmed his heart. A play-list with songs that remind her of him.

"You wanna go out with me?" Rowena whispered and then she gave him a sad smile. "I can't."

"Because you're a witch, right?" He teased her but he had a gentle smile on his face, his tumble caressing her chin and showing her he wasn't ready to give up.

"It's because I work all day, my boss is very exigent so I spend my whole morning and afternoon in the computer making the arts of the magazine I work to."

"Rowena, I won't force you to do it you don't want, really." Sam told her gently, his voice sincere while he stared at her green eyes and he could see that something was holding her back and frustrating her and if she wished to open up to him, Sam would be more than willing to be by her side.

Sam's words made Rowena melt, realizing he truly was like she'd imagined, a good and gentle man and although she feared hurting him she wanted so bad to see how far they could go, she liked him so much and wanted to be by his side.

"But if you want to go out with me someday, you know where I live. And I saved my number in your cellphone."

And then he released her slowly, smiling and walking toward the door. With her heart fast Rowena quickly searched for Sam's number and when he saw the number that was calling him, he turned to Rowena in surprise seeing her smirk and she said:

"I do want to go out with you, Samuel. But at night."

"Tomorrow night?" Sam asked with a big smile as Rowena walked to the door where he was and she nodded.

"It's perfect. Until tomorrow Samuel." And to their surprise Rowena was on tiptoes and kissed his face.

"Till Rowena." He murmured with a small smile till feeling the brush of her lips on his face, so softly while he left, already planning the place he would take her and he knew she'd like.

And Rowena closed the door with a smile on her lips, raking her hand to her mouth and she shook her head, going to the couch and throwing herself there, hugging a pillow and she sighed lost in thoughts. She knew she had work to do but in that moment nothing mattered. She was going in a date with Sam Winchester and she felt like a teenager going to her first date, even if she wasn't one anymore and hadn't had dates back there.

She then grabbed her cellphone and stared at his number which he had put a picture of himself to identify it and she smiled, shaking her head.

"You're going to spoil me with all that attention of yours and gentleness Samuel..."

In the next night Rowena went to the living room where Charlie in a jeans and tight black shirt with a necklace with the Targaryen family symbol and she was humming a song, ready to a party with some colleagues from college who she called 'nerds' and, seeing her sister she whistled:

Rowena looked wonderful in a black dress with thin straps and red high heels matching her lipstick and her red hair was falling in soft waves on her back, her well outlined eyes which was her signaled mark and the older redhead smiled.

"Where is he going to take you?"

"He didn't tell me. But I admit I'm anxious."

"You still want to kill me?" Charlie teased her and Rowena rolled her eyes at her, smiling.

"I do. But thanks for making me meet him again."

Bell rang and when Rowena opened the door her heart bear fast. Sam was dressed in a white social shirt and dark jeans, different from his flannel shirts and he had a beautiful smile on his face and had a red rose in his hand.

"Hi Rowena..." His eyes ran discretely over the redhead's body, she looked more beautiful than ever and his heart seemed to stop for a moment while he tried to catch his breath.

"Hi Samuel..." She murmured smirking while watching his charming hazel eyes framed by his brown hair. He looked handsome.

"For you..." And he gave her the rose and Rowena took it to her nose, smelling its sweet scent while hiding her growing smile behind the rose.

"You have to chose him, he's a keeper..." Charlie said amused while she approached the couple and Rowena gave her a mortal look. "Hey Sam!"

"Charlie, right? What's up?" Sam held her hand with as mile, seeing the younger redhead raise an eyebrow and making a gesture toward her sister and he laughed low. He already liked Charlie and Rowena murmured something menacingly while smiling at her sister:

"Don't cry when you find your Hermione dolls all burnt when you come home..."

"You're mean, red..." Charlie crossed her arms and stared at her sister who then messed her short hair.

"I'm a witch, remember?" And then she turned to Sam who seemed to be laughing at them and she asked: "Let's go?"

"Let's go." And he then extended his hand to her and Rowena slowly joined their finger, seeing that although their size difference, their hands seemed to fit perfectly and Sam smiled to her making her blush slightly and she smiled back, thinking that summer would be unforgettable with Sam with her and they said goodbye to Charlie, leaving the apartment as she said:

"Don't need to behave kids!"

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyy.

_Tonight_

_I want to dance with you_

_I'll reach for your hand and convince you_

_You're not completely alone_

**Beth Crowley-Reasons**

Inside Sam's pickup truck, the man was driving through the well illuminated streets with a light breeze entering from the open window and he kept it a secret where he was taking her and then he asked something he'd been very curious about:

"For how long have you been watching me?"

That question made Rowena blush a little and also smile, wrinkling her nose slightly while she stared at his face that although was focused on the transit he was smiling whole waiting for he to answer.

"It started right after my sister and I moved to this building two years ago..."

"Where are you from?"

"Philadelphia. But as we have a aunt and grandparents living here we decided to live closer to them." Jody was her sister's father and also a doctor who did her monthly checkups.

"Your parents still live there?" But when he averted his face from the road for a moment to stare at her he realized his question had made her stare at her hands and before he could say something, she answered:

"They died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry..." He murmured but she shook her head ans then smiled.

"It's okay... Well the first time I saw you from my window you were dressed in shorts and in a horrible flannel shirt while you carried your green surfboard to the beach." they laughed at Rowena's description and she kept talking while smiling at her memories: "And I remember of your smile even from afar and how you seemed to be happy while you'd go surf and that made me happy for some reason."

"And for the next two years I watched you from my window and Samuel, how many flannel shirts do you have?" She asked amused and with the nauseousness she still felt for being in a date with Sam, she just couldn't stop telling him things that she'd swore never saying aloud.

"What's wrong with them? They're comfortable and they can warm when it's cold in the morning and you don't have someone to hold..."

And Sam looked at her quickly and Rowena parted her lips in surprise and the man gave her a beautiful smile, slowly resting a hand over her bare knee, turning his attention to the transit, but ready to remove his hand if she felt uncomfortable.

But she then placed her hand over his, her heart beating so fast with the touch but she wanted more. Now that she was with Sam, a part of her didn't want to stop and at the feeling of her hand, Sam felt a happiness inside his chest and he murmured:

"You should have talked to me.. I'd have liked meeting you." Sam told her gently as they passed by a pier and Rowena nibbled at her bottom lip and admitted, low:

"I wanted to, mainly after I saw you with your shoulder in bandages." Seeing his face without that smile, with a sad expression there while he left the building without the surfboard and stared at the sea had been horrible.

"And why you didn't go?" His voice wasn't accusatory but he was curious about why she'd kept herself far from him when both seemed to want each other.

"I couldn't go to you when we didn't even know each other yet, and I was a little scared of being rejected..." In part it was true, she really had been afraid of being rejected but the part they hadn't known each other wasn't. That wouldn't matter to her. "So I sent you those lavender salt baths."

Confirming his suspects about the gift Sam then joined their fingers over her knee and he smiled, stopping the car then and saying:

"Thank you, I liked that very much." And then when he released her hand, getting out of the car and going to her door, opening it for her and reaching for her hand, he murmured gently, his eyes shining as he stared at her: "But now you don't have an excuse anymore to not talk to me, little witch."

"I know, giant..." She nodded with a smile while wrinkling her nose and then he helped her to get out of the car, putting a hand against her back to guide her and Rowena's smile grew, her eyes wide as she stared at the outdoor restaurant with decorative lanterns all over the place lightening where the tables were and there was a small space for the couples to dance with the song which was playing.

"Woo..."

"Did you like it?" Sam murmured next to her ear and the redhead nodded still staring at the place. He'd chosen that restaurant not only because it had a beautiful view but also because he knew the redhead liked to dance so he could ask her for a dance with him after and he smiled.

"It's wonderful Samuel... Thank you." She turned to him with a smirk and then he guided them to a table so they could order the dinner.

While they waited for the food they started to know each other better, talking about their lives and Rowena told him she'd studied at home, that she enjoyed working with designer at the magazine because stylish was important and about how free she felt when she was dancing.

"It feels like I can express what I feel but I can say aloud." And her gaze, lost while thinking about all that feelings made Sam's heart warmth and he murmured:

"I know we don't know each other very well yet or at last me but if one day you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Maybe one day..." She replied with a mysterious smile and then when the waiter brought their food they toasted, sighing at the taste of their shrimp risotto with herbs. And they giggled then before returning tot heir conversation and he asked:

"You said you studied at home... Wasn't it a little lonely?"

"A little but I had Charlie and she was always keeping me company. And in some way the children who I used to scare from the window dressed as a witch." And Rowena gave him a wicked smile, taking the fork to her mouth and Sam raised an eyebrow to the redhead, surprised and curious and she told him the story of the rumor about her but he decided not to question why she'd studied at home, maybe it was one of her mysteries.

"So that's why you say you're a witch?" He asked smiling while he held her free and delicate hand over the table and Sam felt that he was learning more and more about her slowly, but he wanted to know everything about her, to be with her.

"Exactly." And then she lowered her fork, resting her face against one hand and she smirked while staring at Sam ans she asked, curious: "And you? I've told you all my embarrassing stories, you must have one too."

"Oh well..." And Sam smiled in embarrassment while he started telling her one of his most shameful stories which had given him the title of the luckiest freshman from his old high school: "Right when I went to the same high school as my older brother, Dean told me the bullies used to hit the boys who hadn't kissed someone yet and he convinced me to kiss the most popular girl from the second year."

"And you did it?"

"Yeah." And Sam smirked at the redhead before he finished: "But my brother had to intercede because her bully boyfriend wanted to punch me right after I kissed her."

"I think Dean and Charlie would get along very well." Rowena said because both seemed to enjoy causing their brother and sister problems and the man smiled.

"I thought the same." Ans the when they were finishing the dinner he remembered about another story which still haunted and embarrassed him with all the pictures taken. "The other one was when I used to train with my surf team and I had drunk a little more than usual in a party and I insisted that I wanted to watch the sunrise on the beach, even knowing we had train in the next morning. And then I laid down on the sand and ended up in a deep sleep. When I woke up hugging my surfboard my trainer and colleagues were all there around me laughing. It was terrible."

Rowena started laughing while Sam groaned in frustration at the memories and pictures but then he didn't resist to the redheads laughs and he joined her, losing himself in her beautiful smile and then she asked, curious:

"What?"

"You're beautiful, you know?" Sam murmured tenderly, his eyes shinning while he stared at Rowena who blushed with the praise. "And I can't get tired of thinking about it."

"You're going to end spoiling me with all your attention and gentleness, Samuel..." She murmured what she'd been thinking in the other day byt she smiled to him, her green eyes with that mystical look.

"If I'm going to spoil you, let me do it right..."

And Sam then stood up without saying a word and he went toward the guy who was responsible for the music being played and he showed him something from his cellphone and Rowena was intrigued until then Sam returned and stopped in front of her, reaching for her hand as one of the songs from her 'Sam Winchester' play-list started to play, 'Reasons', leaving her surprised and he opened a beautiful smile:

"Dance with me?"

Rowena then accepted his hand and they went to the space where another couple was dancing and Sam put his free hand around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest making them stare at each other for a moment, their breaths accelerated and slowly the redhead rested her hand on his broad shoulder so they could start moving but Sam admitted, nervous:

"I'm not very good at this."

"So let me lead you..." The redhead whispered with a smirk and then slowly she started guiding Sam through the movements on the song's rhythm while their faces stared at each other so closer they could feel their warmth breath against their skin and then the man slowly started to assume the control. "See? That wasn't so difficult..."

"Because I'm with you." Sam admitted in a whisper, his hand around her waist bringing Rowena closer.

He could feel every softly curve of her body as he stared at her green eyes which shone in a mysterious way and at then her red lips and in that moment all the man wanted to do was to kiss her.

"I really want to kiss you..." Sam said closer to her lips but keeping that last inches between them, waiting for the redhead's reaction, his heart beating faster and she frowned slightly, smiling.

"I do think it'd be a bad idea, really..." Rowena whispered back, her hand leaving his shoulder and touching his face with her fingertips, feeling the softness of his skin after shaving, her heart beating as fast as his, being involved by the warmth of his giant body. But they were already there so she decided to ignore everything and she parted her red lips, giving him her answer.

"Well... I'm gonna take the risk." Sam whispered hoarsely and he bent his head down, staring at her green eyes closing slowly in expectancy and he kissed her.

The kiss made both feel that electrical discharge again and that only made them want to keep going and Rowena sighed at the feeling of his strong lips over hers, making her desire for Sam grow, who put more pressure against her lips, never feeling so many things in a single kiss like this one with Rowena.

Sam then broke the kiss so he could watch the redhead's expression of surprise and desire and when she opened her eyes, her face flushed and with a beautiful smile, she tilted her head up slightly, surprising him in a kiss.

This time Sam parted her lips deepening the kiss and his tongue met Rowena's in a slow dance while they touched until Rowena started to sought control and soon the kiss was leaving them breathless and all that the redhead knew was that she'd never been kissed like that.

When they broke the kiss, they kept their faces closer while smiling and Rowena's fingers caressed Sam's face softly, still recovering from the kiss and the man raised his joined hands and asked, feeling a huge happiness from the kiss:

"Do you wanna grab some hot chocolate in the way?"

"I do."

Inside his trunk where he now was parking in front of the sea, the couple was holding their hot chocolate while they stared at the calm sea and the light coming from the moon which reflected over the water, Although it was summer, there was a cold breeze coming from the sea and Rowena then pulled her legs to her chest carefully with the dress and Sam, watching her then asked gently:

"Are you cold?"

"A little." And then he smirked, stretching his arms behind his seat and he grabbed a flannel shirt and put it around Rowena's shoulder, who raised an eyebrow to him, amused. "Really, how many do you have? Because I haven't seen this one until now."

"One day I'm gonna show you."

But Sam's face was serious and that had surprised her as she stared at Sam's eyes which seemed more brown than green now and then although she'd been complaining about his taste for flannel, Rowena smiled softly and put an arm inside a sleeve of Sam's shirt and the the other and it looked giant on her but she loved as she could smell him, a mix of woody and the sea and she smiled stretching her arms and staring at him:

"So?"

"You look beautiful, Rowena..." Sam whispered at her beauty and the he opened an arm to her get closer and the redhead leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling his other arm around her waist while he kissed the top of her head and they stared at the sea again, realizing how easy it was for them to be with each other, even if they were so different.

"Have you ever seen the green ray?" She asked curiously.

"That one that appear in the exactly moment of the sunrise in the sea?" She nodded but he denied, lost in thoughts for a moment while she rested a hand against his chest. "I tried once, but I didn't saw it. And you?"

"Never. But it was like that my dad asked for my mom's hand, in the moment the green ray appeared." Sam looked at her in surprise and she rolled her eyes, smiling. "A little mushy I know but I hope to see this light one day too."

"So why don't we stay awake tonight?" Sam suggested with a smile but seeing Rowena nibble at her bottom lip while staring at him made him remember she couldn't because of her work so he apologized, caressing her skin. "I forgot, I'm sorry... But one day, who knows."

"Who knows..." She said raising her face and staring at him with that mystic eyes while her fingers caressed his exposed skin by his shirt, wishing it could be possible and, with him by her side and Sam nodded with a beautiful smile before they kissed again.


	4. Chapter 4

_When I wake up, will you see me?_

_When I wake up, will you see me?_

_Is it too late, too late_

_Too late, too late now?_

**Worry-Rhodes**

Rowena finished getting dressed in her bedroom and now was staring at herself in front of the mirror. She was in a purple dress simple and fluttering and her hair fell straight on her back, her green eyes very outlined and through the mirror she could see a flannel shirt over the bed and she smirked.

As much as she complained about Sam's taste for flannel she'd pretended not realizing she'd forgotten to give him the flannel shirt back because it still had his smell and she liked to use it to sleep over her nightdress.

They had been chatting a lot via text since their first date in the previous week and, although during the day he was busy with his internship they'd had another two dates, one he'd taken her to the movies and the other had been after her dance class and they'd stayed up most of the night walking through the city streets and he'd bought her ice cream. She'd even met his brother Dean and although they liked to teased each other, they had gotten along well. She was so in love with Sam Winchester even if she shouldn't.

She'd had another checkup with Jody that week to see if her XP had evolved but there hadn't been any signs in her brain yet so she could still relax during that summer.

"Hey red, are you ready?"

"Almost Charlene."

"It's Charlie!"

One of Charlie's 'geek' friends, Garth was giving a party at his house and Charlie had convinced her sister to go with her because it was summer and they should have some fun, but Rowena had some doubts about this party as Garth, who she knew from the times he'd gone to their apartment to watch some TV shows or for video games that he wasn't the type to go to the parties but he'd decided as it was going to be his last year as an college student that he should make the most of it.

When they reached Garth's parent house Charlie raised an eyebrow, septic and Rowena crossed her arms shaking her head slightly. There were some people inside and it looked like anything but a party. Over the kitchen table there were some Cheetos and nacho and people were complaining not only from the cheesy music playing but also because they had ran out of beer for sometime now and some people were now thinking about leaving and Charlie went to her friend.

"Garth, how many beers did you buy?"

The skinny and tall young man sighed nervously while he told her:

"Six packs, I thought it would be enough. And I tough people liked Cheetos." Charlie shook her head in frustration and then she looked at her sister.

"This way people will leave before the party even starts." Rowena was trying to keep her mouth shut so she wouldn't say 'i told you' and then she took a deep breath feeling sorry for Garth who had received them with a smile so she grabbed her cellphone:

"Don't worry Garth, I'll buy some pizzas."

"Okay so I'll go with Garth buy more alcohol. Let's save this party."

And then Charlie pulled her friend by the hand who was shouting to people that the beer and pizza were already on the way so they wouldn't leave and Rowena then looked around her realizing she was now by herself and she didn't know anyone there, feeling the stares from some people over her but she was ignoring them holding her chin high as much as she wanted to leave there.

The redhead leaned her back against the wall of the hall distant from a couple who was making out there and two men who tried to hit on her. Rowena had never been to a party before, only to a club Charlie had taken her, but she'd watched enough movies about college parties and adolescent decadence. And now she was seeing it by herself.

And then the bell door rang and she went to it to receive the pizzas but when she opened the door, she was surprise to see it was Sam, as surprise as her and beside him was a young man with lightly wavy brown hair and a big smile on his face and he whistled at Rowena.

"Oho..."

"Gabriel." Sam told him with a hard smile seeing his friend was about to hit on her and he said: "This is the Rowena I was telling you about."

"Oh, sorry bro." And then he smiled to Rowena. "It's a pleasure meeting you Rowena."

"Hi, Gabriel."

And Rowena smiled to him, accepting his hand and Gabriel kissed hers before winking at her, making her laugh and he then entered his house with his cellphone in hands to plug to to the speaker, saying aloud and people who knew him smiled to see him there:

"Gabriel's here so let's hit this party!"

"Hi..." Sam murmured with a beautiful smile while he stopped in front of the redhead who had her back against the wall again and he leaned an arm above her head, giving a peck on her lips and she smirked.

"Hi to you too..." And then raising her face to stare at him she asked, curious: "You know Garth?"

"To tell you the true, not so well. Garth invited Gab and as his new girlfriend broke up with him, he wanted to go out with me like in some kind of boy's night out so he could forget." And he stared at her green eyes and murmured: "And you? I didn't know you liked parties..."

"I've never been to one." Rowena admitted, casting a look to the hall where they could see the living room where people were starting to dance and have fun. "This is my first."

"Well, so welcome..." And then he said softly, his eyes shinning while he stared at her pretty dress which looked great on her and then to her face, so beautiful. "I'm happy for finding you here."

"Aah, me too." She admitted wrinkling her nose and smiling, thankful for having choosing that dress to go, seeing his admiring look over the purple fabric.

Rowena then ran a finger nail through his chest which was covered in a social shirt because he'd came from his internship and the couple exchanged a smile when then a new song started to play and people started ro celebrate and Sam leaned his face down, not able to resist Rowena and he kissed her.

The kiss was calm while Rowena brought her other hand to the back of his neck, caressing his hair as she parted her lips for Sam, who had a hand around her waist caressing her and making her tremble in a good way.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked after breaking the kiss and another song started.

"I do..." She replied smirking while he grabbed her hand, pulling her from the wall and guiding them to the living room. As she was there now, she was going to make the most of it.

Gabriel was the soul of the party, liven up everyone there and soon the pizzas were there along with Garth and Charlie bringing the beers and the party started to grow, with more people coming. Rowena was starting to have fun, dancing and catching the attention of some curious people who had never seen her before and saw how good she was at dancing and that she looked mysterious.

She smiled at seeing Sam who although having said he wasn't very good at dancing was now giving a show in front of her and he put his hand around her waist so they could dance together, pressing his chest to her back and Rowena smiled turning her face to the side and finding Sam's.

"Someone's been practicing..."

"I don't have problems dancing some lively songs..." He admitted placing a kiss on her shoulder and smelling her scent as they kept dancing and he told her with passion: "And because I have a great partner who inspires me."

"Always so gallant, Samuel." The redhead giggled but she was smiling at his words and she put her hand over his on her waist, guiding them in the beat.

Their bodies fit perfectly and both could feel their hearts beating fast as it always happened when they were together and in that moment they didn't want to pull away from each other and Sam raised her arm to spin her and she ended up on his arms, both smiling.

When they made a break Sam guided her to the table where the drinks were and he handed Rowena a glass, who thanked him and leaned against his chest while sipping at her drink and he hugged her from behind and the redhead laughed at the scene in front of them.

Charlie and Gabriel were dancing together a very upbeat song and soon they were creating a choreography and he raised her in the air for a moment while she laughed and some people were whistling at them and Sam then saw his friend having fun with Charlie and he said;

"They seem to be getting well together..."

"True." And seeing they two staring at a woman with straight blonde hair she laughed, amused. "Both seem to have the same taste for women."

Sam was surprised at the news and then he laughed along with Rowena but then his eyes fell over the said blonde woman which Charlie and Gabriel had been watching and he was shocked to see it was Jessica in a short gold dress smiling at the men passing by her. Even if he didn't have feelings for her anymore he wasn't very enthusiastic of talking to her, but his for, er girlfriend was already walking toward him, waving.

"Hi Sam, I didn't know you were coming to this geek's party." She told as she approached him but then, seeing he had an arm around a redhead woman her blue eyes became cold, "And who are you?"

"Rowena Macleod." Rowena crossed her arms over her chest in dislike by the way the blonde was staring at her and talked about Garth and then she surprised both saying: "By the way the 'geek's' name is Garth."

Jessica raised an eyebrow toward her glaring at Sam's arm around the redhead and then she decided to ignore her and looked at Sam smiling again and told him in a suggestive tone:

"Anyway I'm thinking about making a little gathering of friends at my apartment, only for the closest after we leave here. Nick, Ruby and Crowley are going too. You should go too, we can have some fun..."

Rowena averted her look, feeling nervous but then Sam released Rowena only to grab her hand while shaking his head at Jessica in annoyance, guiding the redhead away from there after saying:

"I'm with Rowena now. Have fun at your gathering."

When Sam guided them toward the pool in the backyard where there were some couples sat on the pool's edge, Sam finally released Rowena's hand, who had her face slightly flushed at Sam's words before and the men ran his fingers over his brown hair in frustration and then stared at her, embarrassed:

"I'm sorry about Jessica." Sam was angry by the way the blonde had treated Rowena, finally realizing he'd been blind about her all the time they'd been together, but now she'd showed her true colors and he regretted for having dated her.

"We were together for more than a year during college but after my accident, we broke up..."

"Your former girlfriend? She seems... lovely." Rowena told him frowning at the cold way she'd broken up with him when Sam had most needed her and then the man interlaced their fingers, caressing the back of her delicate hand with his tumble and he murmured:

"She was rude to you."

"Samuel let's forget it, okay?" She smiled softly taking their hands to his face and caressing his skin and Sam stared at her with his eyes shinning, touched by her gesture. "Let's just have fun, you deserve to relax..."

"You're right..."

And then he surprised Rowena by trowing her purse and his own cellphone on the floor and he put his arms around the back of her legs and back, pressing her to his chest and the redhead involved his neck with her arms by reflex, her heart beating fast seeing his beautiful smile and feeling the warmth of his huge body involving her and he whispered:

"After all you're here with me."

"What are you doing?"

"Have you ever swam in clothes?" And before Rowena could say anything Sam jumped in the water with her, taking them to the bottom of the pool.

The man quickly swam to the surface without letting go of the redhead that he now he was hugging, laughing while she was brushing her wet hair from her face, knowing he was holding her and she glared at him, punching him on the chest trying to be angry at him but she just couldn't with his arms involving and protecting her:

"You... You giant caveman!"

"It's not my fault if you fit on my warms perfectly..." He whispered closer to her lips, seeing she couldn't resist and she smiled too as they legs kept moving under the water to keep them floating and the redhead then stared at the starry sky above them, she'd never imagined she would have such an incredible summer full of new experiences and all because of Sam.

"What?" He asked curiously staring at the sky too before looking back to Rowena's face which now was softer and he ran a hand through her back gently:

"You make me happy, you know?" She admitted involving her arms around his neck again and caressed his wet hair and those words only made him fell more and more in love with Rowena and the man leaned his forehead against hers, their breaths warming each other's face and he whispered with passion:

"You deserve it Ro... You changed my world."

Her lips parted in surprise while they stared at each other and the couple slowly closed the distance between them, kissing inside the pool.

Some couple decided to jump into the water too but Sam and Rowena didn't mind as the kiss became more passionate and Sam pressed her more to his chest feeling her nails brushing against the back of his neck to provoke him and their tongues met, warming their bodies.

Sam then raised her with his strong arms,making her taller than him and the redhead rested her arms against his shoulder to balance herself deepening the kiss, her wet hair dripping and watering their faces.

"Hey red, Sam!" The couple broke the kiss and saw Charlie and Gabirel walking toward them and she had a huge smile on her face and then, pushed Gabriel into the water before jumping right after him, falling over his back.

"Naughty girl!" Gabriel laughed, while supporting Charlie against his back and then he turned to Sam and Rowena and said with a smile: "Best party ever, Jessica is who will lose all the fun with these gathering of hers."

"Bitch." Charlie coughed and the others smiled, before she left Gabriel's back and approached her sister, whispering: "Happy that I brought you here?"

Rowena rolled her eyes and then smiled at her sister while someone lighted up the twinkle lights above the pool and Sam turned to Rowena again, holding her and turning his hands over her arms to warm her while they watched the lights and she whispered to Sam staring at him then:

"Everything looks alright and perfect..."

Later it was past midnight and Rowena and Sam were returning home wet and still smiling from the party with the image of Garth over a table with his arms wide open shouting he was the king of the world and many people started laughing and applauding as in the end his party had been a success.

When they stopped in front of Rowena's apartment they stared at each other and she leaned her back against the door, a bent knee while Sam bent down caressing her cheek and brushing away a wet strand of hair and she took a deep breath and asked:

"Do you wanna go inside a little? Watch a movie?"

The invite surprised him and he smiled, knowing they hadn't drink that much but anyway Sam wanted to be sure while caressing her cheek and he asked gently:

"Are you sure Ro? You have work tomorrow, right?"

"My boss loves me and he needs me too so he won't mind if I delay the designer a little bit..." Rowena promised with a small smile and then the man kissed her lips and said:

"Okay but first I'm gonna change my clothes... And you should do the same, we don't want you to get a cold in the summer, right?"

"It would be nothing, really..." Rowena told him before shutting her eyes tight for a moment while he stared at her curiously and then he raised her chin to make her open her eyes and stare at him and when she did that she smirked:

"It's a secret..."

"Little witch." And then he kissed her again, waiting until she was inside and then he left for his own apartment, taking a quickly shower and putting on dry clothes.

Rowena took a quick shower too, her heart still beating fast while she waited for the man and after changing her clothes and dressing in a nightdress with his flannel shirt over, she started drying her hair which now fell in soft waves and the bell rang and she went to it, opening and the man smiled at her, seeing how sexy she looked with his shirt. She guided them to the couch where she put the movie and the asked:

"Need anything?

"No, but..." And then Sam pulled her to lay down on his arms on the couch, catching her off guard while he was invaded by her sweet smell, a hand caressing her covered arm and he whispered against her ear: "Only you here by my side."

"Hm... You giant caveman." She told him with a smile, wrinkling her nose at him while she rested her hands against his strong chest feeling even more warm with his arms and shirt and the men caressed her nose tip with a finger, whispering:

"Little witch... in flannel. You look good on it."

Rowena parted her lips staring at him and pretending to look indignant, slapping him on the shoulder and he laughed, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers and the couple exchanged a passionate look and then Rowena placed her lips over his and they kissed with passion.

When the movie started then Sam turned to his side bringing Rowena with him, an arm as a pillow for her while the other rested around her waist and the redhead had her back pressed to hos chest, a hand finding his which was under her head and they started watching the movie.

Halfway though the movie Rowena watched the main character fall and she felt bothered at what Sam had told her about Jessica and him breaking up after his accident and in how much he loved surfing and competing. The redhead then raised her eyes and stared at Sam behind her who had an soft expression and seeing she was staring at him he smiled, kissing her cheek and asking:

"Something wrong?"

"If you had the chance to go back to the competitions, would you do it?" She asked, serious and he looked at her surprised at the question.

"Yeah... But my former trainer told me that it might be the end for me competing after the accident." The men sighed and then asked in confusion: "Why?"

"I just wanted to know..." But in her mind as her eyes returned to the movie Rowena already was planning something. She worked at a sport magazine so she had some contacts and could call to an local surf trainer that one time the magazine had interviewed. She still remembered about his words about never giving up unless you really wanted to and she smiled.

The movie was almost at the end but Sam was distracted now, his hand around Rowena's waist caressing her over the fabric of her nightdress and the redhead sighed in his arms, closing her eyes for a moment and focusing on his caresses.

Sam's fingers then lowered a little more and found the exposed skin of her thigh in a slow caress feeling her skin so soft and hearing Rowena's sigh only made his body react to hers and then he took his free hand to the back of her neck, bringing her to a kiss.

The kiss was intense while Rowena took her hands to Sam's back, hugging him tight to her feeling his muscles as his mouth devoured hers, his hand gripping her thigh in a slow caress leaving her breathless. Sam was awakening so many desires on her.

Sam then sat on the couch and brought Rowena to sit over him, feeling his thighs between hers and she placed her hands against his shoulders to balance herself, her nails buried there as the kept kissing and Sam held her by the waist, gripping her while he parted her lips even more for him.

The redhead stretched above him, becoming taller as she felt his strong shoulder and gripped them before gasping at the feel of his hands climbing toward her breast sides, his tumbles caressing the skin there over her nightdress as he pushed away a little the shirt she wore, his body becoming tenser at the feeling of hers.

When they broke the kiss breathless, both were flushed from the kiss and the warmth and Rowena leaned her forehead against his shoulder, recovering from his touches and kissed and the men smiled fondly, laying with her on the couch again and running a hand though her back and he knew she should have lest her mark on his shoulders but he didn't mind, it was sexy.

Rowena raised her face then meeting Sam's eyes that little by little were becoming clear again and she smiled at him thinking in how much she was in love with him, that giant and she took a hand to his face caressing him without saying anything, only listening to their gasping breaths.

As much as they wanted to keep going they were exhausted and Sam in that moment knew how much she was special so he wanted it to be perfect and he hugged her, feeling the redhead's lips placing kissed over the exposed skin of his chest from the shirt and he brought her more to him, burring his face on her red curls until the fell asleep there knowing words weren't need in that moment, both knew they were in love with each other.

When Sam woke up a little confuse, he saw it was 3am and looking down he saw Rowena sleeping against his chest, her face relaxed and her red curls scattered all around the couch and he smiled, feeling his heart melt for her and then slowly he carried her in his arms toward the hall, entering her bedroom.

It was the first time he was inside there and he could see how tidy the place was, with touches of white and purple and it smelled lavender. Gentle Sam placed her over the bed, covering her with the cover and kissed her lips fondly, before leaving and going to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me_

**Kiss me-Jason Walker**

Sam could barely believe in what was happening and he knew Rowena had a finger on it. He'd been at the office where his internship was when he then had received a call from Robert Singer, Bobby who was a local trainer who had been interested in training him for a competition that would take place in the end of the summer. Bobby said he'd received a mysterious call saying he should go see the man training in the morning and Sam didn't know when Bobby had been there watching him but what he had told him in the phone had been that:

"Boy, your former trainer was an ass for discouraging you and you was an idjit for believing on him. You have talent so I want you tomorrow at 6am so we can start your training."

And now he was parking his truck in front of the dance studio where Rowena was practicing and he saw some people on the sidewalk watching the redhead dancing, smiling at her talent and Sam got out of his truck, his heart filling with love for the redhead as he removed his shoes quickly so he could get inside the room but then, he slowed down while he reached the door, seeing her dancing.

Just like in the first time he'd seen her from outside, he was astonished and enchanted at her talent and a beautiful smile appeared on his face as he leaned against the door to watch her. Rowena was dancing to a beautiful song which was about angels and enjoying the time you have, it was a contemporary choreography of he wasn't mistaken and now she was finishing her jump over one leg and then she rolled to the floor and sat with her back straight, her arms ahead in a beautiful position, ending the choreography and then she laid down to catch her breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

"You take my breath away every time I see you dancing, Rowena. You're beautiful." Sam murmured as he approached her, knelling beside her and the redhead opened her eyes surprised for not realizing his presence before and she smiled at him, her heart beating fast.

"Hello to you too, Samuel..." She whispered back while he took a hand to her face brushing away a strand of hair which had loosened from her ponytail and placed it behind her ear, caressing her there and making the redhead melt. "I thought we would only meet later..."

"But I had to see you and thank you for what you did."

"What are you talking about?" She asked feigning innocence and smirking before sitting and Sam shook his head and held her face with both his hands, ignoring her protests of her being all sweat and he told her serious, his eyes shinning:

"I know it was you who talked to trainer Singer." And then he leaned his forehead against hers, whispering: "You gave me the best of the gifts Rowena."

"Just because you make me very happy, Samuel..." She admitted with a beautiful smile frowning slightly and the man then brought her to his arms, holding her tight, surprising Rowena who then held him back.

It was true she had gotten Bobby Singer's number from one of the interviews of the magazine she worked to and had asked the men to go to the beach in front of their building before sunrise where Sam surfed saying the young man needed a new chance to return to the competitions and now, she was happy it had gone right.

They two kept hugging each other on the floor and staring and Rowena had her hands grabbing the back of Sam's jacket who was running a hand through her exposed back by her leotard, feeling her bare and soft skin which were crawling under his touch and then he asked, curious:

"That dance you were rehearsing, was it contemporary?"

"So you've been paying attention to my explanation about dance styles?" She asked in amusement, but she was touched at his attention and he nodded.

"I always pay attention to you Rowena, it only took me some time to finally find you but now that we're together, I want to know about everything you like..."

"Aah giant..." She wrinkled her nose and smiled and he then kissed her with passion, feeling her pressing her lips to his before Sam got up pulling her with him.

"You should record your choreography and post on Youtube." He suggested putting an arm around her shoulders while the walked toward her bag but she denied, grabbing her cellphone.

"I do record them but i don't want to post, I'm no ready to show people my choreography." The redhead admitted while she showed him a piece of the choreography from early which she'd recorded.

"But one day you should, Rowena, show the world your talent." Sam insisted but without putting pressure on her now. He knew she felt insecure like she'd said but he'd be the first person to give her video a like and incentive her when she felt she was ready. She deserved so much. "I'll be the first to give your video a like."

Rowena smiled at him and on tiptoe she kissed her lips, wanting to change the subject and then she went to the locker room to take a quick shower so they could go out.

Half an hour later the couple was hand in hand on the streets of the city, downtown and Rowena had her free hand around a cherry macaroon, her favorite and she took a bite closing her eyes then in an expression of pure delight making Sam laugh while they stopped under a light pole and she gave him a smirk:

"Are you sure you don't want a bit?"

"Okay, you convinced me..."

But he ignored the macaroon she raised toward him and took his free hand to the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his, tasting the sweet from her mouth and surprising her for a moment before she parted her lips to him, kissing him back.

And then the redhead broke the kiss, finishing her macaroon and walking away with am amused smile, turning her head to cast a look toward Sam teasing him:

"Bad Sam..."

The men shook his head laughing before reaching her and he took her hand in his and they returned they walk though the crowed streets, exchanging a smile and talking as they watched the showcases they passe by before they stopped in front of a jewelry shop with many pretty pendants and one of them was of a delicate blue sun and Sam didn't resist and guided her inside because the pendant reminded him so much of Rowena and their relationship, it was special.

"What are you doing?" She whispered with curiosity while he indicated the saleswoman the pendant he wanted to see and she handed him it, Sam smiled to Rowena, going behind her and gently he put the necklace around her neck and the redhead looked down, her hands finding the beautiful pendant and she turned her face to the side, finding his in surprise, staring at Sam.

"I thought the midnight sun matches you, we only see each other at night Rowena..." The man said softly smiling at her with a hand around her waist and she turned her body to him, frowning but smiling while she felt his huge hand caressing her waist as they waited for the saleswoman with his card.

Rowena knew she would never take this necklace off, it was a gift from Sam and like he'd said it was a symbol of their relationship and she leaned her forehead against his:

"Macaroons and now this beautiful pendant... You really want to spoil me, don't you?" And seeing him smile she whispered with passion, her green eyes shinning: "It's beautiful Sam, I loved it."

"Really?"

"Really... I'm never gonna take it off." She told him as she touched the blue sun admiring it and the man whispered:

"Not even when you go to your first surf lesson?"

"Surf lesson?" Rowena asked in confusion and Sam then touched her face, caressing her skin gently.

"I know you can't go out during the day so I thought we could do it at nigh... Tomorrow it's Friday so we don't need to worry about getting up early, so we could go after the party my brother will throw."

Dean was going to throw a party to celebrate Castiel's birthday at their bar with the theme 'boys as girls and girls as boys' and had asked Sam to take Rowena too. But seeing the doubt on the redhead's face at the idea of surfing, he calmed her while he kept caressing her face:

"I'll be a very patient teacher."

"You're always patient with me. Okay you made my mind giant." She gave up and smiled before they kissed. She had to admit she was anxious for the next night and, to have lessons with Sam Winchester.

At 7pm in the next night a Charlie dressed as Ron Weasley reached Dean's bar which was very lively with all his and Castiel's friends for the thematic birthday party where Castiel was dressed like a female angel.

Behind her was Rowena dressed in Sam's clothes she'd adjusted to her body, jeans, flannel shirt and a belt with a fake pistol on it, her curls tied in a side braid and Sam, dying in shame was dressed in a long black skirt with a red blouse with sleeves, his brown hair parted and only because Rowena had forced him to put a red lipstick on and was holding a wand. They were the hunter and the witch.

"Big Sammy!" Gabriel laughed at the vision of his bestfriend in lipstick and he slapped his back in a friendly way. Gabriel was dressed like the goddess Aphrodite. "I can see you couldn't say no to your charming little redhead."

And he winked at Rowena who giggled as Sam groaned, readjusting the skirt. Only Rowena could make him dress a skirt and lipstick and then Sam grabbed Rowena's hand and guided her to where Castiel was with his black wings and a beige overcoat over his dress.

"Happy birthday Cas." Sam said slapping his friend's back slightly and the other smile while Rowena hugged him next.

"Thanks Sam, Rowena. And I liked your fantasies, matched very well."

"Don't I know? I told Samuel he was born to dress this skirt." Rowena opened a sassy smile to Sam who rolled his eyes at her but ended smiling to her while he hugged her from behind and whispered against her ear hoarsely:

"And I don't need to tell you how much I love seeing you in my clothes, right? Sexy..."

Rowena felt her body melt at his words feeling his warm breath against her skin while she stared at him and then she took a hand to his face, turning him to her so she could kiss him.

The lights cast green and red shadows over the couple who was kissing with passion and Rowena ran her hands through Sam's hair, messing it and the man lowered a hand from her back feeling her in his old jeans he'd given to her so he could adjust it to fit her for that night and she sighed against his lips.

And then Dean approached them handing the couple some red drinks and he was dressed in a leather pant with a tight and short black blouse and a fake dagger on his belt and Rowena's eyes lit up as she grabbed her drink:

"Buffy?"

"I thought she wasn't from your time..." Dean said smirking as he handed Sam his drink then and the redhead rolled her eyes while he said: "I knew you were hiding your true age all this time..."

"You do know how to charm a girl..."

"Don't worry." Sam told her laughing and taking a sip from his drink. "He's just happy finding another person who loves Buffy too."

"Well, don't worry Dean we all wanted to be Buffy at some point..." Rowena laughed, amused while her eyes shone teasing the blonde man who then pinched her shoulder and seeing Sam laughing from the crush he'd on the vampire slayer, he said:

"And laughing is the man who made me watched all Charmed's episodes in the weekend one day and now is dressed as one of the Halliwell sisters..." And then Dean turned to Rowena raising an eyebrow at her as both were dressed as hunters: "Are you up to slay some witches and angels tonight?"

"Samuel... So you have a thing for witches, hm?" Rowena whispered against his ear slyly and she and Dean the laughed at Sam who now was seeing that these two together were going to drive him crazy.

Charlie then showed up and said:

"Hey bitches."

"What is that, some witch's coven?" Dean teased her and Charlie smiled while she grabbed his glass and sipped at the drink, ignoring his protests and then she took her cellphone from her pocked so they could make a selfie:

"Gather here, team freewill!"

Dean then hugged the angel Castiel while Rowena pointed her pistol up, leaning her back against Sam's who had a hand extended forward as if going to cast a spell and over the counter Gabriel was set among the group in some goddess's position and Charlie the was pointing her wand at the camera.

When the picture was taken Rowena turned to Sam, pointing her gun at him with a smirk and the man then grabbed her by the waist, bending her body back and leaned over her, kissing her with passion making her gasp and he whispered then:

"Tonight I'm the witch who's gonna bewitch you."

"Well, but I'm the hunter." And she pulled him by his hips, giving him that mystic look making him crawl before she kissed him.

"No it's your turn Cas and Dean." Charlie said slyly smiling at the blonde who felt his face flush and Rowena turned her face raising an eyebrow waiting for it too and the man groaned, covering his face for a moment while Castiel stared at them, curious.

"You two are like the annoying little sisters that I never had." But he ended up smiling at the two women, already under the Macleod's spell and he turned to Castiel, his heart beating fast while the other man stared at him, his blue eyes shinning.

"Dean?"

"Happy birthday, Cas..."

And then Dean took a deep breath and took his hand to Castiel's nape, bringing the angel's soft lips to his in a simple kiss, but full of love and Lisa then disappeared from his mind for good and although he was surprised, Castiel smiled on the kiss, kissing him back while their friends applauded the new couple and Charlie smiled in satisfaction, walking away toward the dance floor, leaning her wand against her shoulder:

"My work here's done, now its my time to bewitch a Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

_I had all and then most of you_

_Some and now none of you_

_Take me back to the night we met_

**The night we met-Lord Huron**

At midnight Sam and Rowena had returned to their building to change their clothes and Sam lent her and old surf wetsuit from when he'd been younger so it might fit on her and, as they hadn't drink to much he drove then to a desert section of the beach where they could be alone and the man grabbed the two surfboards, carrying them to the sand and then he turned to Rowena and his heart stopped for a moment:

She looked so sexy in that black and yellow fabric which emphasized her petite body and it's soft curves, her red hair tied in a low ponytail as she adjusted the wetsuit, frowning at the colors and then she saw the man staring at her.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no, it looks great on you." Sam cleaned his throat, trying to disguise how much seeing her in that clothes was affecting him and the man the indicated for her to approach the surfboard she'd use and the redhead stopped beside him, apprehensive.

"I know this thing go around the ankle, I've seen you using it. That's it." Rowena pointed at the said object with a smirk and the man laughed shaking his head as he bent down beside the redhead's leg, becoming serious then.

"This is the leash." And Sam's hands gently went to Rowena's ankle, holding it gently and she leaned a hand over his shoulder gasping for a moment and he put it around her ankle. "It'll help so you won't lose the surfboard or sink because of the waves."

And then he indicated the surfboard and the redhead laid down on it as he explained it would be better for her to start on the sand then on the water and then he told her to imagine herself swimming, making the movements with her arms and she did it.

"That's it, now start practicing how to rise and stay up on it. First support your hands under your chest and push yourself up." And she did that with perfection, keeping her posture with her arms open to balance herself and he smiled. "Well done..."

The redhead gave him a smile at the praise and then they practiced the raising for some time before Sam decided they should try it on the water now. The clothes would protect them from the cold water and, seeing that in the shallow water there were good waves to begin with Sam then stayed by Rowena's side where the water reached to their waist and he helped her to lay on her surfboard and he kissed er lips, before taking a step back to give her space.

The first waves hadn't been easy and the redhead had fallen right after rising up and as much funny as it was to watch her frustrated face, it was even cute Sam wasn't laughing because he knew how difficult it was to surf and he kept watching and giving her advice as she kept trying over and over when a wave would come, sinking then although it wasn't deep where she was.

"Bullocks, how do you guys do it?" She buffed in frustration after falling again and she stood up, brushing away her wet hair from her shoulder and Sam smiled gently, putting a hand over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it took me some time too until I got the hang of it. Let's try again."

And she nodded, frowning in concentration while she positioned the surfboard and laid down on it and Sam then gave her the sign and she pressed her hands against the board and pushed her body up, staying up on it and she was surprised at herself, balancing herself over the small wave for five seconds before she fell and Sam ran to her.

"Woo..." Rowena stood up with a surprised smile still with the feeling of being up on the surfboard like Sam while the man held her surfboard with a hand and the other he put around her waist, proud of her and she stared at him. "That was amazing!"

"It really was, Rowena..." He murmured staring at her pale and wet face which now looked so happy and he didn't resist, pulling her by the waist and kissing her.

The redhead took her cold and wet hands to Sam's face, which still was warm while she kissed him back with passion, feeling his huge hand running over her back covered by the fabric in a slow caress up and down until they were breathless and broke the kiss.

After two more tries, managing to stay up on the board for some seconds, Rowena wanted to see Sam surfing so she returned to the sand and sat over the surfboard hugging her knees while she watched him swim a little far where the waves would form.

There was no doubt Sam was very talented, the redhead thought while seeing only his broad shoulders now from that distance and then he laid over his surfboard swimming with his strong arms and when over the wave he was, staying up on his board while he balanced himself with perfection, surfing.

Rowena smiled fondly because she'd finally seen him surfing and he looked so handsome and exciting in the way he dominated the waves, his muscles flexing and his wet hair falling over his face.

The redhead then grabbed her cellphone over the sand and took a picture of Sam surfing when he was closer and smiled, seeing then that Charlie had sent her the pictures from the party and she laughed at a picture of Sam and her as the witch and the hunter posing and then the group one. She'd never imagined this summer would be so different and she was enjoying it, more then ever because she was living a romance with Sam.

When she saw Sam surf the last wave and now walk toward her, the redhead's heart started beating fast seeing he was lowering the upper part of his wetsuit exposing his well toned chest and he threw his surfboard on the sand, sitting over Rowena's beside the redhead and he put and arm around her bringing her closer and Rowena rested her chin over his shoulder, getting comfortable and she said:

"You surfing make it look easier than it really is..."

"Did you like it?" Sam asked gently, running his lips over her wet hair an she smiled at him.

"Of course I did. I stayed up on the surfboard, giant."

"For five seconds, little witch."

"Five glorious seconds." She teased him smirking and he laughed before her face softened and she admitted: "And I could finally see you surfing... And I even took a picture."

And when she showed him that, he grabbed her cellphone from her hand while he took his free hand to Rowena's chin, catching her by surprise and kissing her while he took a picture of them, touched by her words.

Sam's hand then lowered, putting her cellphone aside and he brought her to his lap without breaking the kiss, holding her firmly by the waist as she held his face between her hands, burring her fingers in his wet and brown hair, parting her lips to meet his tongue.

Rowena ended bending over him and Sam fell with his back on the sand but keeping her firmly against his chest and they broke the kiss while the redhead rested her hands against his bare chest staring at Sam's eyes which now looked darker, her heart beating fast while one of his hands was around her waist, the other caressing her face and brushing away a strand of hair and she whispered with passion:

"You make me so happy, Sam..."

"You make me happy too, Ro... And sharing every moment of this summer with you has only made me fall more and more in love with you." The men admitted with his eyes shinning, a small smile on his lips while he saw her frown with a beautiful smile and she whispered back:

"And I think I might be in love with you too..." And saying these words although made her heart beat faster, made fer feel lighter too more with the way Sam was staring at her now, touched and he brought her face to another kiss full of passion.

Twenty minutes later the couple had returned to Sam's pickup truck and the men after quickly removing his wetsuit and dressing his short he turned his back to Rowena so she could change too and the redhead then choose to only dress Sam's flannel shirt which reached to her thighs and her black short and smiled at seeing his amused look and he then extended a blanket over the back of his truck bringing the hot chocolate thermal and he climbed in, raising the redhead then and bringing her to lay on his arms.

Although it was almost 2am the night was starry and a little warm and as that part of the beach was desert the couple decided to stay there for a little while, watching the sky and talking.

"You intend on keeping this shirt too, little witch?" He teased her, running hand over her covered arm and the redhead smirked at him:

"Maybe... You've got plenty of these so one or five shirts won't be missed." She murmured placing a kiss on his bare chest, making him crawl with her lips while she laid her head there relaxing in his arms and feeling his hand run over her arm again.

Sam leaned a arm above her head then his eyes watching the stars above them and his other and lowered through Rowena's arm until it reached her waist feeling her body moving more toward his touch.

Her green eyes which had been on the sky then closed at the feeling of his hand slowly going inside the shirt and finding the naked skin of her waist and climbing and she felt her body crawl in a good way, feeling with her whole body and heart that she wanted to keep going.

The man lowered his eyes seeing Rowena's lips slightly parted in a smile with his caresses and that beautiful image made his body and heart react to hers so he gently changed positions laying Rowena under him and the man stared at the green eyes which now had opened and were staring at him and he murmured hoarsely:

"Rowena... do you wanna keep going?" He would only go ahead if she told him yes, as much as he wanted her and Rowena made her decision taking both hands to his face caressing him with her fingertips and she said, decided her heart skipping a beat:

"I want you Samuel... I want to be yours right here." Rowena's words made Sam's heart melt and a beautiful smile appeared on his face and he whispered back:

"You'll be mine and I'm yours... And I promise that I'll make it very special for you, Rowena..."

And slowly their lips met in a passionate kiss while slowly one of Sam's hands started to climb again under his shirt she wore as the other stayed above her head and Rowena closed her eyes feeling his huge hand involving her right breast, making her body catch fire.

Their lips devoured each other while one of Sam's hand tightened on her breast and she hugged him tighter to her, her hands lowering through his naked back and scratching his skin at which touch and the man could feel his body getting harder at the feeling of her skin so softly under is touch.

When Rowena's hand lowered between them and found the zipper of his shorts Sam felt himself contracting at the feeling of her petite hands slowly entering and finding his member in a caress, exploring his size. Both felt their bodies warming and Sam held Rowena's wrists to pull them away gently because he knew he wouldn't last long like that with her touch and he stared at her darker eyes feeling his own chest rising and falling with his quickened breath and he asked:

"Ready?" He took a hand to her face caressing her and she nodded with a smile:

"Yes..."

Sam slowly removed her shorts and lingerie as his own shorts and he leaned his forehead against hers, his fingers slipping through her belly until they found her center and Rowena gasped at the feeling of his fingers gently touching her. It was as if she was exploding at Sam's touch.

When he felt she was ready he slowly guided his member feeling Rowena's hands grabbing at his shoulder, her nails burring there at the feeling of him stretching her but still he was controlling himself to be as gentle as he could while he distributed kisses on her face whispering gently words and little by little she relaxed, feeling then the passion inside of her for him.

Slowly they started to move and Rowena took her hands to the shirt, opening the buttons and the men could see her beautiful fair skin, the silhouette of her breasts and between then the necklace he had given her, making his love for her grow while he thought she looked more beautiful than ever and he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss, a hand lowering through her exposed skin and reaching her waist to hold her.

Rowena's hands buried themselves on his back as the movements become stronger, her tongue meeting his and then she felt she was going to melt and Sam took his other hand to one of hers on his back, guiding them to the blanket and interlacing their fingers feeling he was closer too and they broke the kiss staring at each other breathless, their faces flushed.

"Rowena..."

"Samuel..."

Minutes later both were recovering and Rowena, who rested her head over Sam's chest raised her face, tired but satisfied caressing his chest slowly, her hand trembling for a moment while their heartbeats started to slow down and she murmured with sincerity, frowning with a beautiful smile:

"That was... perfect Sam. Thanks."

"Because it was with you Rowena..." Sam murmured with passion, smiling too while he involved them with the blanket and holding the redhead to keep her warm and together with him, kissing her lips.

"I want to stay like that forever..."

"Me too Rowena, with you."

The couple knew they would have to return soon but they wanted to stay holding each other outside for a little more, feeling each other's bodies as they watched the stars. And slowly they fell asleep on the back of the truck.

Rowena groaned softly, feeling her muscles sore in a good way, her damp hair falling over her partially naked shoulders and seeing Sam was holding her flashbacks from last night came into her mind and she opened her eyes in shock, sitting up.

The horizon was starting to become a pale pink showing soon the sun would rise and Rowena's heart started to beat fast as she buttoned Sam's shirt turning to him with urgency them, She needed to get out of there now.

"Sam. Sam wake up!" She shook his shoulder and the man started to wake up and his smile disappeared as he saw the panic on the redhead's face, without understanding what was happening. "Take me from here... Now!"

"Rowena, calm down. What happened?"

"Please, I can't explain it now, just take from here!" She told him desperately, closing her eyes for a moment and running a hand through her hair, almost pulling at them.

"Okay, but take a deep breath."

Sam was confused and worried about her while he searched for his keys in his short and then he jumped from the back of the truck, opening the driver's door to search for it when then he saw Rowena jumping too and then to his shock she started to run away bare feet as if running afraid of something.

"Rowena!" Sam shouted, running after her but she didn't stop, whispering in panic, her eyes shinning:

"No, no, no..." She looked back to where Sam was running trying to reach to her and she could see the sun starting to rise, lightening the dark sky and she could almost feel the sunlight touching her hair.

Rowena felt her heart stop for a moment, her face sweat while she kept running, driven by the adrenaline and then when she reached the dark garage from their building, opening it in a hurry and going inside to its safety, away from the ray of lights, her vision started to go dark and she felt to the floor, the adrenaline and panic finally hitting her.

"Rowena!" Sam's heart stop at seeing her fall and then Charlie's panicked face appeared in the garage, seeing her sister on the floor.

"Rowena!" It was the first time Sam saw Charlie desperately while she knelled beside her sister and Sam ran to them not understanding what was happening, only that he needed to see if she was okay. "Help me, we need to take her to the hospital!"

Sam quickly raised Rowena in his arms as if she weighed nothing, leaving his questions aside for now because her health was more important while Charlie grabbed her keys of the car which all windows were darker and when Sam entered in the backseat laying Rowena's head on his lap he ran a hand to her wrist, feeling her pulse and then went to her pale and unconscious face, touching it with his fingertips tying to make her wake up, his heart stopping.

Charlie then handed him a blanket, turning on the car in a hurry, she knew her sister had reached the garage in time but why had she blacked out? And then seeing Sam covering her, she said:

"Cover her head."

"What does she has?" Sam whispered in fear while he did as he was told and brought her body closer to his.

"She's sick Sam, she had XP. Going out in the sunlight can kill her."


	7. Chapter 7

_I will worship you Father in spirit  
I will worship you Lord in all truth  
I will worship you God with my whole heart  
It’s the one thing I know that’s sure to please you_   
**Whole heart-Tara Wilson**

Sam was sitting on the floor outside Rowena’s hospital room, a hand buried in his brown hair still in shock. Beside him Charlie was sat along with Garth and Dean who’d came right after receiving the news and they were all now waiting for Jody, the doctor and also the Macleod’s aunt to come to them with news.  
During the hour he’d been there in the corridor Sam had grabbed his cellphone to search about the XP disease and then he’d leaned his back against the wall feeling that now everything made sense about Rowena while his heart broke. Home study. Only going out at night. The panic she felt when he’d asked her out not only because she couldn’t go out during daylight but also because the disease could evolve in time, paralyzing her until she died.  
And now while they waited for the doctor he started to absorb everything, burring his face against his knees for a moment, his hand still on his hair while he thought about every moment they’d shared in that summer. Sam wasn’t going to give up on her, the disease, the implications it brought only made him realize how much he loved her and wanted to be by her side in every moment.  
Dean who had arm arm around Charlie comforting the younger like Garth then looked at his brother seeing him devastate and left his chair, leaning against the wall beside him, staring ahead too.  
“You do love her, right?” Dean murmured with a small smile and Sam tilted his head back closing his eyes while he admitted, although he’d wanted to tell that first to Rowena.  
“I love her so much.” And then he frowned thinking in all their moments together and how she’d changed hos world and he’d been imprudent falling asleep last night and he murmured frustrate: “It’s my fault that she’s here now. I was imprudent.”  
“Hey, stop this nonsense.” Dean told him softly while he caressed his brother’s shoulder and Sam then placed his hand over his, gripping it in thanks and Charlie then turned to the men, her pale and sad face opening a small smile and she said:  
“It’s no one’s fault... I just have to thank you for making her so happy...”  
“I want to thank you because then I could meet her.”  
And then Sam stood up going toward Charlie who stood up too and he hugged her tight, caressing her hair and then Dean approached then, hugging his family as now he thought of the Macleod sisters as family and Garth then closed the circle and they broke the hug, the sister’s grandparents came going toward Charlie to hug her.  
“Grandma, grandpa...”  
“Hello darling...”  
Twenty minutes later Jody left the room and gave the visitants a small smile in gratitude for them being there and she stared at her family:  
“Rowena’s awake and resting now, but in the moment I can only let the family inside.” She told the men in solidarity and they nodded while she hugged Charlie and then left so they could go inside.  
\--  
Rowena had her back against the pillows in her hospital’s bed, her hair tied in a braid and her pale face was staring at the closed window, away from her hand where was the IV. Jody had just left her room seeing she hadn’t been exposed to the ray of lights but that anyway she had run some tests when they were ready she’d return to talk with her, but that now she needed to rest and receive her visits.  
She closed her eyes for a moment remembering about the beautiful night some hours ago, the panic she’d felt and Sam’s confused face as she’d ran far from the sun. She knew now that he must know about her disease and the idea of him breaking up with her hurt. But staying with him and make him suffer because of her XP would hurt more. Rowena was sure about two things, one was that she loved Sam with her whole heart and the other was that the summer was over for them.  
The redhead opened her eyes which shone in tears, taking a deep breath and staring at the necklace she was still wearing but she didn’t have it in her to take it off, she wanted last to stay with it, as if it was Saml’s presence somehow.  
With her choice made she then stared at the door which then opened and she smiled seeing her sister and their grandparents, everyone smiling in relief for seeing her okay and Charlie was the first to reach her, putting the flowers she’d bought aside to hug her tight.  
“Hey red, don’t you dare scare me like that again!”  
“Don’t be so dramatic...” But Rowena hugged her back in the same intensity, running a hand through her short hair. “I’m fine...”  
“Oh Rowena...” Renna Macleod then approached, hugging her granddaughter while her grandpa Ian caressed her shoulder with a smile. “I told you it’d be better if you came to live with us. The two of you.”  
Renna worried about her two granddaughters living alone so she always showed up every week with a different dish for them and Rowena smiled, gesturing with her hand to calm her.  
“Everything is okay... And we knew something like that could happen, wherever I’d be.”  
The couple then sat in the chairs there chatting when then Charlie sat on the bed’s edge and held her sister’s free hand and smiled, casting a look at the door and then staring at her sister:  
“Sam’s here. Along with Dean and Garth. He helped me to bring you here.”  
“Charlie...” Rowena called sighing while she leaned back on the bed and her sister frowned, worried:  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m just a little tired, could you thank them for coming and tell then that I can see them right now?” Rowena closed her eyes, hating herself for her decision but it’d be better for everybody and Charlie, seeing her sister’s conflicts just nodded, her face softening and she stood up then and went to the door, finding the men and she told them gently:  
“Rowena, she id grateful for you coming to see her but right now she feels tired.” Dean nodded, placing his hand on Sam’s shoulder who then joined his fingers and leaned his tired and worried face over them and the redhead whispered:  
“But I know she’s just afraid of hurting you because of her condition, from the two of us she was always the one who would think too much but don’t give up on her. Please.”  
“Don’t worry. She’s family.” Dean calmed her with a relaxed expression, casting a look toward the door before hugging her, saying: “You can count on us Charlie think of us as your older brothers who will be always here for the two of you.”  
And then she started walking away and Garth gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze promising to call her and Sam stared at her seriously:  
“If it’s time she need to think, I’ll give her that, but I won’t give up on her Charlie, I promise you okay?”  
“Okay.”  
The redhead shook her head smiling at his words and she hugged him before Jody returned with a folder in her hands, and she had a small but forced smile on her face, different from how she felt deep inside and Charlie stared at her frowning while something cold run through her body and the older woman said in a professional tone:  
“Let’s go inside Charlie, I’ve got Rowena’s tests back.”  
Sam squeezed the redhead’s hand before she went inside but Sam didn’t left, he leaned against the door with his heart skipping a beat while he listened to everybody stay quiet to listen what the doctor had to say about the exams.  
\--  
Three days later Rowena had been discharged from the hospital and now was resting at home. It was 1pm and she could hear noised from the kitchen and it should be Jody as Charlie was at her internship and she sighed stretched on the bed before getting up, holding her left hand for a moment and staring at it, which trembled making it difficult sometimes its use.  
Jody had tried to look stronger at giving the results of the exams but she’d been able to seen in the doctor and aunt’s eyes that she was shaken and Rowena somehow had been waiting for that, in the moment she’d felt her hand tremble at the beach.  
According to the doctor her brain had started to contract which meant the disease was evolving now and Charlie had been very shaken, hugging her tight while Rowena involved her arms around her to soothe her before Charlie made her promise she wouldn’t give up.  
Rowena still didn’t know how she felt yet. Frustrated, sad? Yes but also grateful for all the happy moments she’d lived until that moment beside her family and new friends, beside Sam and she didn’t regret a thing. She was loved and loved in the same intensity.  
But a part of her couldn’t stop thinking about Sam and in how much she loved him, but shouldn’t stay closer. What good would it bring for him to stay with her just to suffer after? It would hurt them too much but manly him so the redhead had left her cellphone turned off and that seemed to had scent him a message.  
Feeling a little hunger she dressed her robe over her pajama, ignoring her messy curls as she was at home and she walked toward the kitchen, searching for her aunt.  
“Hey sleeping beauty...” Dean said from the kitchen, putting two plates over the table and Rowena’s eyes went wide in surprise and missing the blonde, before fearing Sam could be there too and Dean then smirked, saying: “Not so beauty today. Your hair’s a mess.”  
“What... How did you get in here?” She asked glaring at him for what he’d said and Dean then went behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders guiding her toward one of the chairs and he sat in front of her and gestured to the bag with two hamburgers and fries he’d bought.  
“I told Jody and Charlie I could keep you company while they were at work. I even did your lunch.” And seeing the redhead’s skeptical look he quickly added: “Well it was Jeff from the snack bar but it was me who bought so...”  
“Dean...” Rowena sighed closing her eyes while he placed a hamburger on her plate. She was happy for having him there with her, teasing her but it would be another person she was going to end up hurting. “Thanks for coming, taking care of me. But-”  
“You welcome, so let’s eat...” And seeing Rowena shake her head slightly the man then reached for her hand, squeezing it over the table, his face softly but his voice was serious surprising her:  
“In the moment you and my brother started dating I got fond of you and Charlie. Shit, we’ve been neighbors for two years and only now we met you, but I already think of you two as family so stop with this bullshit of wanting to push us away to avoid getting us hurt.”  
“I know you’re suffering in silence and don’t want to involve anyone else on it but we want. We’re here so you have to put up with us, I’ll pester you so much.” That was Dean’s way of showing he liked her and a small smile appeared on Rowena’s face, which made him smile too while she squeezed his hand back and he interlaced their fingers.  
“You’re a brute.” She murmured with a smirk and Dean released her hand and pushed some fries toward her.  
“And you look like a witch with your hair all messy.”  
Rowena rolled her eyes at him, grabbing a hairband and tying her curls in a ponytail and they started eating and the redhead realized then how hungry she was and smile in gratitude at the blonde, who only laughed, proud of himself.  
Charlie returned from her internship around 5pm and Dean as would only open the bar later decided to stay with his ‘sisters’ making them promise that they wouldn’t tell his brother, Castiel or Gabriel that he was watching the rerun of ‘Buffy’ and Rowena rolled her eyes while Charlie laughed from Dean’s face while watching the actress rocking.  
“I think Castiel wouldn’t mind watching it.” The older redhead said and Charlie added:  
“And you two could play of the slayer and the vampire.”  
“Shut up.” He murmured throwing a pillow toward them, who were laying side by side with their feet over a puff. But Dean’s cheeks were flushed at thinking of Castiel and that they’d see each other tonight.  
The man then stared at his cellphone seeing a text from his brother and he smiled, casting a discreet look at Rowena and then he exchanged a look with Charlie. If Dean and Charlie already hadn’t their job and internship, they could probably work a a dating agency. He was going to make those two make up, they deserved to be happy and Rowena should stop being so stubborn.  
And the bell rang and Dean said:  
“I think it’s the food. Chinese...”  
As Rowena was closer to the door she stood up readjusting her socks and walked toward the door, opening it. Her heart stopped and her lips parted as she stared at Sam on the other side of the door and he had a small smile on his face, in one had he brought the food and in the other a bouquet of flowers.  
“Samuel?” Her voices was barely a whisper, her hands going to her hair and discreetly releasing it from the ponytail because it didn’t matter the situation, she hated looking disheveled.  
“Hi Rowena...” His heart was beating fast while he stared at her after three long days and although her face was paler with slightly dark circles under her eyes she looked beautiful, as always.  
“What are you doing here?” She was afraid her voice was going to fail while she stared at him frowning and then he handed her the bouquet and she ended accepting them, a part of her touched by the gesture.  
“We need to talk. Whether you want it or not.” He said, his voice was now serious and Rowena crossed her arms still holding the bouquet while she averted her eyes to the wall, keeping her face hard, although inside her heart was calling for him.  
“You don’t have nothing left to say.”  
“We have a lot to talk about, Rowena.” And although he was serious, his eyes softened knowing it was hard for her to open up about it, but he’d never give up on her.  
Charlie showed up at the door beside her sister, grabbing the bag with the food, smiling at the man and hugging him and then, turning to her sister she placed her hand over her shoulder and caressed her, saying softly:  
“You have to talk to him Rowena, it’s not fair to both of you.”  
“No...” She shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment but she insisted:  
“He deserves to know, he’s always been by your side. Just talk to him...”  
And then Rowena stared at Sam knowing the man hadn’t given up of staying at her side even with all her mysteries and then she nodded slowly and the men agreed grabbing her hand and surprising her as he pulled her with him guiding them away from her apartment toward the stairs, ignoring her protests.  
Rowena’s heart was beating faster while she felt his hand holding hers, seeing his serious look, more ahead while they climbed the stairs, reaching the terrace in the sixth floor, which had a beauty view to the sea, illuminated by the lights there and the moon.  
And when Sam released her hand staying in front of her Rowena realized two things. One was that she still held the bouquet and the other was that she hadn’t wanted him to release her hand and then Sam ran his hand through his hair, nervous while he stared at Rowena, who was staring at her feet, nervous too.  
“I thought you were going to close the door on my face like the first time...” Sam finally said, his voice low and soft and Rowena met his hazel eyes then, murmuring with a small smile:  
“Well, I did though about doing that.”  
Sam ended up opening a small smile too and they stared at each other for some time, before he became serious and shook his head staring at her face illuminated by the lights there:  
“You should have told me about that from the start Rowena, it’s not something to hide in a relationship.”  
“I should never have get involved with you to start with.” She replied, shaking her head too and staring at the bouquet on her hands, hating to break Sam’s heart, hating he was always go kind with her giving her flowers when she didn’t deserve him.  
“Don’t say that...” The man murmured, taking a step toward her and raising his hand to touch her chin but Rowena raised her head first, her green eyes flashing while she averted his touch and whispered:  
“I hate you, Samuel.”  
“I don’t think that’s true...”  
Her words hadn’t hurt him because he knew she didn’t really hate him after all their moments together and his serious face softened knowing she only wanted to push him away thinking it was the right thing to do but he wasn’t going to give up on her, he loved her too much and would stay by her side for more moments.  
He then surprised her by approaching her leaving only inches between them and he took his hands to the front of her blouse and for a moment the redhead was paralyzed and when his fingers opened the first buttons her lips parted in shock:  
“W-what are you doing?” Her heart was beating so bat with his touch remembering about their last night together on the beach where hey said they’d been in love with each other, but when she was going to push him away one of his hands found her necklace with the midnight sun against her skin and he touched it, smiling while staring at Rowena’s flushed and shocked face.  
“I don’t think you hate me, not only because all of the moments we’ve been together and things we’ve said to each other but because otherwise you wouldn’t be wearing the necklace I gave to you.” Sam could see the conflicts on her face, her eyes shinning and then she closed her eyes frowning slightly while her lips parted in a whisper:  
“You’re right. But I wanted to hate you because if so, I wouldn’t love you with my whole heart, Samuel Winchester. I’m sick and you deserve someone who can make you happy.” She finished and could feel her heart beating fast and the first tears filled her closed eyes and when she raised her hand to hide her face not wanting to look weak in front of him, Sam stopped her and pulled her by the wrist hugging her tight, surprising her.  
“Samuel?” The strong arms involved her whole body in his warmth and woody scent giving her that feeling of safeness and that everything would be alright.  
Listening to her words had made Sam feel the happiest man in the world, his heart melting for her and the love he also felt for her and Rowena would have to put up a fight to try to push him away now because Sam wasn’t going to let her go as much as she shout at him or told him nasty things.  
“Listen Rowena because I’m only going to say this once.” The man took both hands to her face, holding her firm but gently making her stare at her seeing her green eyes open, shining and then he said the words he’d been dying to tell her, his voice hoarsely and passionate:   
“I love you Rowena, I love you so much and every time you said I made you happy hearing that made me happy too. And sick or not you’re the only woman that I want to make happy.”  
Rowena’s hands slowly grabbed the back of his shirt holding to it while hearing to his words so beautiful which filled her heart with love and hope and she didn’t resist, decided to fight for them to have more moments together and the she tilted her head up in a beautiful smile, kissing Sam.  
Sam smiled against her lips feeling tears in his eyes too while he closed them and kissed her back, parting her lips and meeting her tongue in a kiss full of love leaving them breathless.  
And then Sam put his arms under her legs and back bringing her to his arms and breaking the kiss and the redhead involved her arms around his neck in surprise, seeing him smile.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Making you happy...” And his eyes darkened, his hands holding her against his chest, more than ever wishing to be with her and Rowena felt her heart beat fast again, her face flushed and she murmured smirking:  
“As I told you, you must be really crazy...” And grateful for having him with her and never giving up even when she’d pushed him away she leaned her forehead against his, smiling and wrinkling her nose: “And I love you for that...”  
“And you look cute when you wrinkle your nose like that... little witch.”  
Sam carried her in his arms to the fifth floor where was his apartment and although Rowena had been there before it was the first time she was going inside Sam’s bedroom which was simple and tied just like him and she smiled fondly as he placed her on his bed.  
They shared a passionate look and slowly Sam finished removing her blouse and then her skirt before bending one of her legs, slowly removing her sock and placing kisses on her leg and the repeating the same action on her other leg, making Rowena close her eyes sighing.  
And then while he watched the redhead’s beautiful body he held her by the waist and his lips started to climb, reaching her right left and he kissed it tasting her skin while his hand caressed the other, they were so perfect and soft just like her, making hos body get harder.  
Their bodies melted at which touch and when they kissed with intensity Rowena inverted their positions staying on top of Sam with a smiled and he stared at her in surprise, his heart beating fast as he watched her open the buttons of his shirt exposing his strong chest.  
Her green eyes were surprise when her hands revealed on the left side of his chest a tattoo in the shape of a sun with its nucleon in blue just like they pendant he’d given her and over it had a thin plastic protecting and Rowena touched it gently with her fingertips staring at the man, touched with the symbol:  
“When did you do this?”  
“After you went to the hospital. It was when I realized I wanted to always be by your side and the midnight sum is like a symbol for us, right?” He admitted with a beautiful smile and Rowena smiled at him still touching the tattoo.  
“It is.” And then she kissed him while her hands started to run through his chest massaging him slowly in circles and hearing him groan her hands then lowered to his jeans, opening the zipper and when her hand trembled for a moment Sam’s hands closed around hers helping her to lower his last clothes.  
Her delicate hands then found his member involving him and moving up and down slowly, feeling the man kiss her harder in reply while his hands held her tighter by the waist until he’d to stop her, his body harder.  
“Your turn...” He murmured hoarsely, panting and then he laid her against the pillow as his lips went to her neck, a hand lowering between their bodies and entering her lingerie and finding her center and Rowena bent a knee as her hands held tight to the blanket with the delicious feeling of Sam’s fingers caressing and stimulating her until she saw stars.  
When the redhead caught her breath staring at Sam’s eyes with a smile of satisfaction while he caressed her hair she nodded, seeing his look of desire and passionate smile and then slowly he positioned himself over her and in one move they became one.  
Their bodies moved together while Sam supported a hand against her back and the other he buried in her curls, his body on fire watching every expression in Rowena’s face, who had her hands on his shoulders and she stared back at him, sighing at every move.  
“I love you Sam...”  
“I love you too Ro...”  
The man then sat bringing her to his lap feeling her nails scratching his shoulders with the change of position and Rowena was in control now, her forehead against his while she felt one of his hands caress her breast side.  
They shared a long kiss as the movements became more intense with them closer and then Sam brought her under him again and they joined their hands like in the first time and when Rowena’s gripped him, they exploded.  
Both were breathless but smiling while they laid down facing each other in the bed and Sam hugged Rowena, feeling her bury her face against his chest near his tattoo hearing his heartbeats as faster as hers and the man then brought a hand to her face caressing her slowly, watching her pale face flushed now her eyes shinning and he murmured:  
“You’re beautiful, Rowena...”  
“And you’re perfect just like this moment.” She admitted with a beautiful smile, a hand running over his tattoo without leaving his eyes who then brought his lips to her ear, his hands exploring her back and making her crawl:  
“Let’s do it again Ro...”  
“You’re addicting me to you.” And while she kissed him and felt his hands running over her body, she knew she had to finish that choreography she had made for him.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

_And people come and people go_

_People I will never know_

_But if I did and if I could_

_I'd wonder when and where they stood_

_Cause I have seen a thousand things_

_A thousand minds and what they bring_

**Where I stand-Mia Wray**

Rowena was happy with finally finishing the choreography she'd done for Sam and again there were some people who had been walking on the streets and had stopped at the showcase to watch her, some of then knew she was always there in that hour and always came back, all of them to watch her and that made her happy for sharing that dance and see their smiles for what she'd done.

Charlie had recorded with her cellphone and now Rowena had her face flushed and breathless with her back on the floor where she'd finished the last step, her legs bent together and arms in a delicate position and then she waved to her audience who were applauding her and slowly, leaving, her heart beating fast she ignored her trembling hand, which had made difficult a move but she'd managed anyway and she knew the choreography was beautiful.

She then stood up, releasing her hair from the ponytail and walked toward Charlie.

"Was it good?"

The younger redhead had finished recording and now was smiling, showing the video on her computer and she shook her head in approval, putting an arm around Rowena's shoulders and told her with sincerity:

"It was incredible."

It would be the perfect gift for Sam because she was doing something she loved and dedicated to someone for whom she'd the same feeling, for whom her heart had started beating even before finally talking to him.

And now in the garage of their building, in the safety of its darkness she was dressed in a sweatshirt with a hoodie and sunglasses beside Charlie and Jody as the surf exhibition match was being held in that beach where Sam would make his return after a year away and she was happy for him.

The penultimate trio of competitors had finished their round with one of them being the best and now they were all waiting for Sam's turn, who had his posture firm and decided as he carried his green surfboard toward the water along with two more competitors from his group.

The summers was ending but the day was hot and the waves giant and with the binoculars Rowena could see Sam, the competitor on the left side swimming on his surfboard and getting ready for the wave which now was coming toward him and she prayed everything went right because she knew how important that moment was for him, he could go back to the competitions and her heart then accelerated seeing him rising on his board with perfection, his muscles shining from the sun while he dominated that wave and Charlie gave a little shout of victory.

Sam felt inside his chest a huge feeling of freedom as he dominated his wave, feeling the salty water drops on his face and his body balancing over the surfboard as if they were one and he smiled, thinking if it wasn't for Rowena he wouldn't be in that match and feeling all that again.

He knew that in his right side the others two competitors should be doing a great job too but in that moment it only existed him over his board, the waves and the people he loved cheering for him and Sam flexed his knees a little to readjust his position for his next move over the wave.

When he reached the sand he was very applauded for everyone there mainly Dean, Castiel and Bobby and his brother gave a pat on his shoulder with pride while Bobby congratulated him, his face which was always serious was now with a smile:

"Well done boy, you still need to practice some things but, you made me proud."

"You were fantastic Sammy... I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you guys." Sam said smiling to them hugging Dean and patting his back then and then Bobby and after the judges gave the resulted he felt a huge relief as again Dean applauded him and Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder congratulating him.

He was now in the final stage and he looked toward his building seeing Rowena there and his heart melted while he waved at her with a huge happiness inside of him.

The last would take place right after the break for the competitors get ready get hydrated and the man then ran toward the garage with a beautiful smile, his heart beating for the redhead and even all sweat and wet Rowena didn't mind a bit and went to his arms, which smelled like the sea and sun and she hugged him by the neck, feeling him raise her from the ground.

He placed a kiss on her lips before hearing someone cough and they turned, seeing Jody smirk at them while Charlie laughed and Sam blushed sightly, smiling in embarrassment to Charlie and Jody and Rowena smirked at him.

"Congratulation Sam, great match." Jody said, laughing from Sam's embarrassed face then while he put Rowena down without releasing her and he stared at the older woman, who placed a hand on his shoulder. "Showed everybody that you could compete again..."

"Thanks Jody..." The man smiled at her words and then Charlie kissed his face and went to her aunt's side to give the couple some space and Sam turned to Rowena again and she removed her sunglasses for a moment as Sam now was right in front of her and she ran a hand through his wavy hair, staring at him with pride:

"You were incredible in the water Samuel. And I can barely believe I'm watching you competing..."

"Because you were cheering me up..." He whispered with sincerity, holding her face between his hands and running his tumble over her lower lip gently. "Thanks."

"Now go back and go conquer the world..." She whispered back pushing him him slightly and he laughed, stealing a kiss from her before smiling to Charlie and Jody and he said to the redhead as he started leaving to the beach, going backwards:

"I've done that, it's you remember?"

"And I've told you you're going to spoil me with all that attention, giant..." She shouted when he was distant but she had a beautiful smile on her face wrinkling her nose and he smiled to her:

"I know, little witch..."

The last stage of the exhibition match was difficult now as there were only twelve competitors left and with the waves stronger now. Sam again would be in the last group, having been the best from his prior and now was competing with the best.

The waves had become stronger just like the sun above them as it was past midday and when it was Sam's time he took a deep breath feeling Dean's hand on his shoulder and for a moment he stared at his chest and then entered in the water, laying on his surfboard, swimming.

His heart beat fast with the adrenaline but in a good way, it'd be the last stage and even if it was only a exhibition match, for him that had let go of the competitions, it'd be very important.

Over the wave feeling it was the right moment he pushed himself up over the board and even if for a moment his body had unbalanced, falling over the surfboard, he recovered his balance without losing the wave and pushed himself up again, hearing the applause from the beach among the sea's noise and he smiled feeling the sunlight over him and Sam then a great job moving above the wave.

When it was over everybody was waiting on the sand for the classification and Sam sat over his surfboard on the Sam while Bobby handed him a bottle of water and he saw Gabriel walking toward him with a huge smile, throwing himself beside his friend, putting an arm around Sam's shoulders and this time his voice was serious:

"You gave us a show Sammy... I'm so proud."

"Thanks bro..." Sam smiled at him, squeezing the hand around his shoulders because Gabriel, his bestfriend had always been by his side just like Dean after his accident and his breakup with Jessica. "Really, for all your support."

"I know, I'm the best..." And Sam rolled his eyes but laughed at his friend's expression full of himself.

The judges then started to announce the scores along with the classification and Sam felt his heart beat fast, Dean's hand squeezing his shoulder as they heard the twelve scores.

Third place. He'd conquered a classification as being one of the tree best competitors from that surf exhibition and he smiled, still surprise while he felt his family and friends patting his back and then Sam hugged them, very happy.

When Sam was called along with he first two competitors to receive their medals, by impulse the mean grabbed one of the judge's megaphone and turned towards his building where he could see Rowena in the garage applauding him and he shouted with a huge smile:

"I LOVE YOU LITTLE WITCH."

And even from that distance he could see her laughing.

Although Rowena had stopped dancing because of the difficulties brought by the evolution of her XP in her body, that hadn't left her sad because she had Sam to spend her time with, going out at night when she wasn't too tired our then he would bring her favorite macaroons and hot chocolate or then they'd watch a movie of meet Charlie, Dean, Garth, Gabriel and Castiel to play poker and have some fun at the apartment.

That night Dean had bought hamburgers from his favorite diner as Charlie, Rowena and Sam were on the couch finishing watching the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

The brunette had an arm around Rowena's shoulders, who had her head resting against his chest as she liked to steal his warmth and he was smiling, caressing her red hair which was down falling in perfect curls and, even being pale and tired she looked beautiful and knowing he was staring at her and not the movie, she giggled.

Sam's cellphone ran and he saw it was Gabriel telling him that he'd forgotten his surfboard at his uncle's boat which Gabriel had been taking care for the summer as his uncle had been traveling and in that afternoon as Rowena had been in her appointment, he'd gone out with his friend to swim and in a hurry to go back to the redhead he'd left it there.

"It was Gab?" Dean asked as they grabbed their hamburgers and Sam nodded, gently releasing Rowena so he could get up.

"Yeah, I forgo my surfboard at the boat and as it's the last summer weekend I have to go retrieve it. I'll be right back." And he placed a kiss on Rowena's lips, going toward the door.

"Wait." Rowena said, standing up too and she stared at Sam, decided.

The redhead knew she hadn't so much time, she could feel that and Jody as much as she'd wanted to lie to her niece, knew it too and there was still something Rowena wanted to do and, with Sam the man she loved. To see the sunrise and who knew, even the green flash so she said smiling:

"I wanna go with you."

Sam stared at her frowning while he absorbed her words, realizing then what she meant. Sam could feel it too that their time together was running out as much as he wished he could buy more time, she was the woman of his life and for whom his heart beat and knew she'd always wanted to see that green flash so he nodded from the door, opening a beautiful smile, touched seeing her face so decided and her beautiful smile and green eyes shinning in that mysterious way.

"Okay." And then he left the apartment, going to get everything ready while he called Gabriel. He wanted everything to be perfect for her.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked from behind her hugging her sister's shoulders, her face worried because she knew Rowena would expose herself to the sun, but the older rolled her eyes smiling, hugging Charlie's arms:

"I'm a big girl, don't worry."

5am Jody, Charlie and Dean took Rowena to the marina where Sam was inside the boat waiting for them and Gabriel, outside. The sky was still dark but soon the sun would rise and Sam smiled to Rowena, waiting.

The redhead smiled to her sister and aunt, hugging Jody and then she hugged Charlie tighter who hugged her back with the same intensity, even knowing her sister would be back in some hours and she buried her face in her curls and the two then stared at each other smiling.

"See you later, red."

"Geek."

And after thanking Dean and Gabriel, Sam reached for Rowena's hand, who held it and she entered int he boat her heart beating fast while they stared at each other and she leaned her forehead against his, smiling while she closed her eyes:

"I can't believe we're here."

"Open your eyes... Today you're gonna see that green flash." He promised her with passion, taking both hands to her face and caressing her and she stared at him smiling.

An hour later later Sam stopped the boat in the middle of the sea where they could see the horizon line and he stayed only in his shorts, leaving the cabin and he approached Rowena who was on the deck and his heart stopped for a moment in surprise and admiration.

She had removed her sweatshirt and now was in a pretty red bikini that fit her sol well with his flannel shirt over her, open and she turned her head back smiling while staring at his bare chest seeing his tattoo and she reached for his hand. That moment would be perfect, it was all she could think about while she smiled, her heart beating fast.

"Hi giant..."

"Hi little witch..."

He took her hand, walking toward her and he hugged her from behind with an arm around her naked waist and the other over her shoulders, burring his face in her hair and smelling her lavender scent as her hands closed around his arm and his heart melted for being there with her and the redhead turned her face to the side and slowly their lips met.

The kiss was full of love while the kept like that, feeling the sea breeze against their bodies, their lips pressing and slowly Sam's tongue parted Rowena's lips finding hers while hos hand caressed her waist.

When they broke the kiss to breath, they stared ahead seeing the sun rising and with attention their eyes went to the horizon line, hearts beating fast and then for a moment they saw a thin green line, but it was there and then, disappeared.

Rowena sighed in surprise frowning while smiling because she had seen the green flash, the same as her parents had seen and the she turned to Sam who was smiling too, impressed and he stared at her and they shared a smile.

The rays of light started to appear and she looked ahead again, seeing for the first time the beauty from the sunlight, feeling in against her face so warm and she closed her eyes just feeling while Sam placed kissed on her bare shoulder, making her skin crawl in a good way.

The man then let go of her, admiring the redhead under the sun, her hair looking like it was catching fire, her face beautiful toward the sunlight and he lowered the stair to the water before guiding her and he sat on one degree with her between her legs, their feet touching the cool water and they relaxed there.

"I love you Samuel... Thanks for that, I'm so happy." And she smiled wrinkling her nose at him while she leaned against his chest taking her hands to his shoulders, her heart beating as faster as his.

The man who had his hands around her waist holding her smiled at her with love, a hand climbing and burring in her curls and he whispered against her lips:

"I love you two Rowena." And then while the hand on her waist lowered to her legs which was under the water he asked, amused: "Am I still spoiling you with all this?"

"Very much..."

And she kissed him with love, feeling his lips pressing against hers while she took a hand to his tattoo matching her pendant while their hands explored each other.

tbc


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

_We know full well there's just time_

_So is it wrong to dance this line?_

_If your heart was full of love_

_Could you give it up?_

**Not about angels-Birdy**

Sam was in front of his pickup truck ready for his the first day back at the Law School when he saw Charlie running toward him with something in her hands and he smiled at the redhead, who waved at him when she reached him, catching her breath.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hi Sam... This is for you, Rowena asked me to give it to you but as the battery was low, It took me sometime." And she gave him her purple cellphone and Sam held it in surprise and longing.

He missed the redhead, everything about her, her smiles while wrinkling her nose, calling him giant and her eyes shinning in that mystic way, she'd been the woman he'd loved and been loved in every moment they'd been together and if regretted anything was for not noticing her earlier.

But he'd been living his life, Law School had started and although the sadness he'd felt, now he only felt peace and love for every moment they'd had and he lived his life to its fullest, going out with his friends, studying and surfing.

Because he knew that one day they would meet again, after all a love like their born under the midnight sun wouldn't end, it'd last until the end even if for now they were in a little different places and he would still meet more people in his life.

"Have a good day!" Charlie hugged him with a smile and she ran to the garage as she was late for her class.

And then Sam entered his truck but didn't turned the engine on, he tuned the cellphone on and started to search until he found a folder with his name where there were many pictures of them over the almost four months together and then videos of her dancing and his heart stopped at seeing the last video she'd recorded and which she'd named with lots of exclamation marks and he gave the play.

Rowena was in the dance studio in a white bustier full with silver sequins on its front and a fluttering white skirt and the camera focused on her face with a light make up, her well outlined eyes closed with a shinning eye shadow and when the music started her green eyes opened and she started to dance, still laying on the floor her legs stretched in the air while her arms moved on the floor slowly.

And she stood up while the camera then focused on the full space, showing her body and she stopped in a beautiful pose under a leg and she moved with the melody while she spun before doing a leap and there was a light there making ot look like it was day and it was as of Sam was watching her live, she was beautiful. Perfect.

The song then ended and the camera focused on her face again which had a soft smile and when it was over Sam covered his mouth with his hand in surprise, heart melting at the video she'd left for him. The song was number four from the 'Sam Winchester' play-list.

"I love you Rowena, thank you..." He murmured with a smile but then another video started to play where Rowena was sitting on the chair of her bedroom, a hand supporting her face while she smiled, her curls falling softly above her shoulders and her lips parted:

"Hello giant... You didn't thought I would leave without saying some things, did you?" Sam laughed, touched and shaking his head slightly while he stared at her on the screen, listening to her voice.

"I always loved to dance, it was the best way for me to express myself that's why I dedicated this choreography to you with one of the songs of that play-list I gave your name Samuel, and still I feel that nothing can describe how important you were to me and made me happy. I love you."

"oh Rowena..." The man touched her face through the screen gently, absorbing each other and then he turned her play-list on very low while he kept watching to her video:

"And from the first moment I saw you from my window carrying your surfboard to the beach in that flannel shirt to each moment we spent together, even if they were shot, they were special and the light of these moment will shine forever like the midnight sun, Samuel."

And for a moment she held her cellphone in front of the computer screen where pictures of them together started to appear. Their first date where he had taken a picture of her against her will when she'd been drinking a cup of hot chocolate and she was protesting. A selfie taken of them laying on the couch of his apartment and she was rolling her eyes at his flannel shirt he was wearing.

The other picture showed them kissing at Garth's party and she looked so beautiful with her hair wet while she had her arms around Sam's neck who was kisisng her back and holsing her by the waist to keep them on the surface.

The night from Castiel's birthday where Rowena was staring at Sam with a smirk in his clothes pointing a fake pistol at him, her braid over a shoulder while Sam in a woman's blouse and skirt had an eyebrow raised pointing his wand at her.

There were so many pictures and them came the last, a selfie they'd taken in the boat's deck where Rowena was laughing, her red hair shinning in the sun while Sam smiled kissing her bare shoulder.

And then Rowena from the video held her pendant kissing it and she smiled at him wrinkling her nose as if she could see him and the video was over and Sam opened a beautiful smile, running a hand through his hair and then he opened the first buttons of his shirt, staring at his tattoo.

"Little witch..." He laughed, touched while remembering of Rowena running her fingertips over his skin, tracing his tattoo.

And then even knowing his class would start soon he left his truck and ran to his apartment taking the cellphone with him and he reached his laptop over the desk on the living room and opened the Youtube, crating a new account and then he stared at one of the first videos Rowena had recorded being uploaded. The only one that would remain only for his eyes to see would be the one with her declaration for him. That moment was special and only theirs.

And Sam smiled when the first video was published and after his like, came another one praising Rowena and the man them shared the link with everybody, Charlie, Jody, Dean, Gabriel, Castiel, Garth, her colleagues and the studio's owner and he closed the laptop, standing up to go to his class and he stared again at his tattoo being invaded by his love for Rowena before staring at the sun out there, knowing it'd be a beautiful day.


End file.
